Dance with Darkness
by Murasaki Argenteria
Summary: Stole is the newest member of the Black Order. Sent to become a true Exorcist under Supervisor Komui Lee by Leverrier, Stole must learn to interact with the rest of society despite his anti-social nature. But the first time he sees Allen, he freezes, and when he finally realizes why, the revelation will shock the Order to its very core…
1. IMPORTANT! Edit? What Edit?

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU MOVE ON!**

Before Anyone Reads Anything, I would like to note that you should check out my Profile. But Since I'm sure none of you (or very few of you) are actually going to do that, I'm going to say everything here as well... Summarized/Said Differently.

Ok, so, I know I said I was going to revise everything but I've been on hiatus for so long and people have actually asked for me to put everything up as it has been before. So to those that asked for that YES, That is exactly what I am going to do.

However, because some of the revisions were a bit...radical...to say the least, I have decided to post EVERYTHING (at least for the ones that I have the originals for) exactly as they were before I started taking things down and revising. For some of the things, stories might make more sense or Omake's and things (Like Stuck's Theatre thing...which I will be taking down).

On the other hand, because I will be doing this, I will NOT be posting the revisions on this account. I will do it on another account once I can get back into the swing of things. I am only doing this right now because I happen to have a bit of time to do so, and I have no assignments that absolutely need to be done _right now_. Please remember I am a college student/freshman that is trying to adjust to college life, so things may take a little while. However, I WILL NOT abandon the stories I have on this account. The revisions will simply be posted on another account which I will inform everyone of once I find/remember/create one. So please be patient for a while more, and thank you.

That's really all I wanted to tell you guys, so enjoy the old stuff! (And yes, that means these won't be finished... at least, not on this account! I will, however, post a notice when I figure out my other account, so don't worry! You will be getting everything and more when I finally get to posting things again... OTL)

Anyways, that should be everything (Wow, this is longer than what I posted on my profile...weird), so hopefully you can all still enjoy my old juvenile writing!

- Murasaki Argenteria (04.25.2013)


	2. Nightmare Dream

**Dance with Darkness**

**D Gray Man**

* * *

**A/N**: I'm too lazy to really go into details, and I have way too many Fanfiction to go through, so I'll try to keep this short. I am going on a temporary Hiatus until 1. I get used to college, and 2. I finish Rewriting/Revising all my current stories.

And just so I don't forget, I'm going to put the summary and most of the important information in here.

**Summary**: Stolen C. Deathschild is the newest member of the Black Order. Sent to become a true Exorcist under Supervisor Komui Lee by Leverrier, Stole must learn to interact with the rest of society despite his anti-social nature. But the first time he sees Allen, he freezes, and when he realizes why, the revelation will shock the Order to its very core…

**Disclaimer**: DGM is NOT my brainchild, as much as I'd like it to be…

Not to mention it'd probably be quite different! Thankfully, though, I do own Stole, Shadow, and whatever OCs that may or may not appear, as well as the story idea.

**WARNINGS**: None so far, really, except that there may be hints of shounen-ai/yaoi (Boy x Boy love, for those that don't know). If you don't like the idea? Then please don't read this.

Alright, that's it for now, here's the revised First Chapter…

* * *

~Prelude~

The sound of panting filled the midnight air, as a small child ran through the empty streets in the Heart of London.

"Mom… Dad… Big brother…!" the little boy cried as he ran, lungs screaming for air, even as tears streamed from his innocent tear-stained eyes. "Don't leave me…!" he cried, tripping suddenly, and laying there unmoving as he gave into his despair.

He sobbed, hiccupping now and then as one was wont to when crying uncontrollably, "Why… Why did everyone have to leave me…?" he asked, sobbing into the empty streets as the shadows advanced.

* * *

~Act One: Nightmare Dream~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

In the dark, grey, cloud-filled sky, lightning flashed as the thunder boomed, cracking loudly enough to wake even the deepest sleeper out of their slumber. It was two in the morning, but even over the storm, a loud yell could be heard throughout all of the Black Order's new Central Headquarters.

"Hah-!" In his room, a fifteen –and about to turn sixteen- year old Allen Walker clutched the tangled bedsheets to his chest, panting and sweating heavily as he gasped for breath, having felt suffocated for a while now.

His cursed left eye rolled around frantically as if it had sensed some kind of unseen, imminent danger. He covered it, starting to feel dizzy at the dual vision, just as his door burst open.

"E-eh?" he blinked. The just looked so… _odd_.

"Wh-Where's the fire…?" panted a red-haired and eye-patched youth. This was Lavi, the sole heir and apprentice to 'the Bookman'. The adolescent was just a step behind the long, blue haired samurai-exorcist of the Order, Yuu Kanda.

Both Exorcists wore their 'night clothes' he noticed, as the ever-stoic Kanda forced himself to relax, sheathed his Mugen-tou and tsking as he did.

Just behind them, a girl with short, black hair so dark it came off green appeared, almost running right into the other two. "Allen, what's wrong?" she asked, clearly concerned for her friend.

"What's going on?" behind her appeared some of the other familiar faces.

"Ahah…" Allen sweat during the slight lull in conversation as the others took in the current situation.

"Ah-!" Lavi, the resident Bookman Jr., was the first to recover. "Yuu~~! You're wearing a… a _nightgown_?!" he exclaimed, before bursting out into laughter.

The others could be heard stifling their own mirth, but most dared not show it –at least, not so openly or obviously as Lavi, and right in front of one of the scariest Exorcists in the Order.

"Wah-?!" the redhead had to jump out of the way as Kanda's sword pointed precariously close to his nick, a slightly pink and annoyed Exorcist glaring down the length of the blade at him. Lavi shrank back a little, laughing rather nervously now that the cold, pointed steel was touching his throat, as its owner growled menacingly at the eighteen year old –the effect being quite potent what with the glare he was sending the other as well.

"What in going on here!" demanded Leverrier. The middle-aged, hitler-looking inspecter just happened to have been staying (quite temporarily, much to the relief of those that lived in the building) at the new Headquarters of the Black Order.

Lenalee gave a rather uncharacteristic squeak, as she hid behind the others. There was a reason why she had feared the man so much, and for so long, after all. The man could be cruel when the ends justified the means –at least, in his eyes, anyways. Not to mention he was quite high up on the 'list', and even had the ear of the Pope!

"Ah, s-sorry," Allen laughed nervously, "Guess it was just a… a nightmare," he said, as the others dispersed, half-grumbling and half relieved.

Still, Lenalee was the last to go, as she cast the white-haired boy another worried glance, "Are you sure you're ok, Allen? Your eye…" she started.

Allen just grinned, though, "Of course I'm fine!" he reassured her, "Good Night, Lenalee…"

"Good Night, Allen… Sweet Dreams," she said, smiling as the boy made himself comfortable in his bed. And, by the time she closed the door, the boy named Allen Walker had already fallen asleep…

* * *

**A/N**: There we go, I fixed a lot of the stuff here, but that's fine. It's what I'm trying to do after all. Also, for those that don't know (though you honestly should by now), "Mugen-tou" is the name of Kanda's weapon (his Innocence). Still, it's rather annoying that FF cuts off long screams like I had, and doesn't let you put two exclamations, or any sort of sentence endings (ie, question marks and exclamations points) together... *grumbles. Oh well, sorry if that's annoying, but blame FF, please.

Anyways, I've decided to remove the Japanese for the most part, but I'll keep it where it's important (ie, Innocence names if I can't find translations that I like, etc., as well as the Millennium Earl, and some of the suffixes, and the like for whatever language was originally used that can't be translated, etc.).

Thanks for your patience, and, as before, here's a preview, in which our wayward sort-of-main-character (for this fic, anyways) finally appears:

_"Mreow~" a small, black cat blinked, the pupils of its yellow eyes partly slit as it looked up at its companion and master, almost as if urging him to hurry._

_"What's wrong, Shadow?" the black hooded figure asked, hands in the pockets of his zip-up hoodie-version of the Black Order's Uniform. A thick fog was rolling in, too._

_"Mao!" the cat answered, swishing his tail. His slit eyes flashed a green the color of Innocence, his now visible and protruding claws flashing silver in the dim light._

_"Ah..." the slim, black-clothed figure looked up, blue-grey eyes more grey than blue flashing almost knowingly on his pale, shadowed face, "Akuma... is it?" the youth clutched the satchel he wore closer to his body, one hand slowly, and inconspicuously slipping into it to pull out a crystalline orb with black swirl-like etchings that almost seemed to hover over the clear orb. The orb had what seemed to be an illusion of silvery fog within, glittering a dim, Innocence green/white color under the meager lighting..._

_"Shadow," he called, as the cat hissed._

_"Innocence... Activate...!"_


	3. Black Order Headquarters

D Gray Man

Dance with Darkness

* * *

A/N

DGM has finally been updated~! X3

Yay~!

Disclaimer: DGM is NOT mine! But Stole, Shadow, and all the other OCs ARE!

**Spoiler Alert!** If you haven't read up to the very latest chapters, you may not know some of this stuff, and -obviously- there will be MAJOR spoilers!

Wel-p, enjoy~

And again? If you don't like boyxboy love? Don't read it, and don't flame just cuz of that...

* * *

~Act Two~

-The Black Order: HQ-

"Meow~" the small black cat blinked, the pupils of its yellow eyes partly slitted as it looked up at its master, almost as if urging him to hurry.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" the black hooded figure asked, hands in the pockets of his zip-up hoodie. A fog was rolling in...

"Mreow~!" the cat answered, swishing its tail. The cat's eyes flashed green like the color of innocence, its protruding claws flashed silver.

"Ah..." the slim male figure clothed in black looked up, grey eyes flashed on his pale shadowed face, "Akuma...ka...?" the youth clutched the satchel he wore closer, one hand slipping slowly into it, to pull out a crystalline orb with black swirl-like etchings, it had the illusion of silvery fog within...

"Shadow," he called, as the cat hissed.

"Innocence... Activate...

"**_Gin-Seijun_!**"

Gin-Seijun: literally, "Silver Innocence"

* * *

"Ohayo gozaimasu~" Allen Walker greeted everyone cheerfully as he walked into the cafeteria. Several answered back, but he froze at Kanda's glare.

"Ahahaha~ What's wrong, baKanda~?" he asked, looking just a tiny bit nervous. Uh-oh...

"What's wrong?" asked Kanda, a killer aura ensuing, "What's **_wrong?_**_You_'re what's wrong, do you_realize_how much trouble you've caused?" he roared, as he caught the white haired boy and shook him violently...

"Na-Now , now, Kan-chan, we all get nightmares sometime..." said Lavi, trying to appease that normally gruff and silent Samurai's taut nerves.

"S-So... di-zzy..." Allen felt the world spinning, "Need...food...Je-rry...san..." he called weakly. His stamina was quickly running out due to the lack of food.

"Hai hai~ One breakfast order, coming right up, Allen-kun~" called the Central's..._unique_ 'master cook' from the kitchen.

Kanda hmphed and sat back down, "Whatever," he muttered, "baka moyashi..."

"Aha...ha..." Lavi sweat, as Jerry-san set a huge platter of food on the table for Allen.

"Hai, eat up, Allen-kun~" he smiled, watching as Allen dug in...

Ohayo Gozaimasu: Good Morning (respectful)

baKanda: a nickname for Kanda, mixing "baka" for idiot/fool, and Kanda, to create baKanda! (An insulting nickname)

Kan-chan: another nickname, this time given by Lavi, chan is a suffix for familiar -and this is usually for- females, though guys who are really close can use it too... Or it can be used insultingly at certain times...

-san: respectful suffix which an mean any number of things. i.e. Miss, Mr, Mrs... etc

Hai: Yes, of course, basically things along this line...

baka: Again, idiot/fool... things along this line...

moyashi: bean sprout -a nickname Kanda gives Allen -supposingly insulting

* * *

"So... what kind of nightmare was it that had you screaming so loud?" asked Lavi, as Allen continued to clean the food off his plates like a vacuum...

"Eh?" Allen froze, and his eyes clouded for a second, then, "Ah, te/well... jitsuwa/Actually..." Allen put his fork down, "I... can't really remember," he said, sweating slightly, "Weird, right?" he laughed, just a_little_nervously...

"...Allen..."

Silence.

"Ahahaha, well, it's normal, right?" he grinned, finishing his food, "Well, time to head off on our next mission~" he grinned cherrfully and stood, returning the platter of empty dished to the kitchen with complements to the chef.

Link was absent at the moment, and had been for the past two days though...

Allen walked out of the cafeteria cheerfully, waving as he went, but as soon as he was out of sight, and hearing range, his mask slipped, and he frowned, clutching his trembling left hand. It had been a good thing no one had noticed, he thought...

Tim followed behind his friend, trailing slowly behind. He knew Allen wanted to be alone for the moment...

te: sometimes means "well..."

jitsuwa: actually

* * *

"Hmn~..." Director Kamui Lee, sat in front of his desk, frowning down at the papers in front of him, as he twirled the quill in one hand, the other supporting his head, "Ah~! Le-na-lee~!" he whined, "I dun wanna work on this~ Can't I do something else?" he asked petulantly.

Said sister of said complainer seemed to ignore his behavior, pouring a fresh batch of coffee into her brother's mug, "**Absolutely Not**" she said forbiddingly, without even a glance at her brother.

"B-But~!" he made puppy dog eyes, but still, she did not waver.

"No, means _no_ brother! You _have_ to finish this work! It's due **_tonight!_**" she chided, "And besides, its your own fault for leaving it off to play around all this time!" she scolded.

Kamui sobbed comically, "Yes ma'am..." he said dejectedly and started writing again.

Honestly, thought Lenalee, what would he do without her...?

* * *

Allen walked slowly down the hall, he didn't really want to see anyone yet... But he knew he had a duty to save the poor souls bound to the Akuma...

* * *

Secretary Leverrier sat in his seat, sipping tea, a slice of the cake using the newest recipe he'd invented sat on the coffee table before him, as he looked out the window, watching, as the rain fell...

A door creaked behind him, and a shadow fell onto the lit ground beside him, "You're late," he said simply, without even turning, as the light disappeared from the door, and the shadow with it, and the sound of bootsteps came closer.

"Sorry, there was a little delay..." a soft, and low tenor voice that hardly seemed used came from behind him, and the steps stopped, right beside him.

Leverrier looked up, and help a plate up to the silver haired boy, "Would you care for some cake? It's a new recipe," he said, "There's milk for your cat," he added, when bright green-gold eyes stared at him from the boy's shoulder. "There's a free seat right here."

"Thank you," he said, and took the plate, and sat in the seat indicated to him, cutting into the soft spongy cake with the fork as he did so, and offered some to the cat, it sniffed the cake, then turned and jumped down onto the table, lapping the milk from the dish set especially for it, "It's good," he said, as Leverrier watched him, though his face showed no change in expression, much like Leverrier most of the time.

The Secretary nodded, "Of course," he said simply, "Now, down to the important matters..."

* * *

...Director Kamui Lee stood by his desk -which _still_ held stacks of papers which he had not yet gone through... but at least it was neat and tidy, thanks to the efforts of Lenalee Lee. His expression for once, was serious, as he stood at attention, hands behind his back, as he watched the Secretary warily. He had not been expecting to see the man again, so soon, but he knew enough to hold his tongue.

"...So he will be added to your branch of the Dark Order... Is that clear, Director?" he said.

"Yes... sir," said Director Lee, "I understand perfectly."

"Good, he should be arriving soon. I know he could have as easily gotten here by the arc, as I had, but he wanted to check out the surrounding area, though all is well. To memorize it, and to get used to it sooner," he said, completely serious.

Kamui nodded, "Wise decision sir, since there is a lag in the number of Akuma attacks lately," he answered.

Leverrier gave a quick, sharp nod, "Very well, and how is the boy doing?" he asked.

"Allen? He is doing fine, and there have been no signs of the Noah taking over, whatsoever," he said defensively.

Leverrier nodded, "Good... Good..."

* * *

"Ahaha haha!" Allen and company walked down the hall, laughing at a joke Lavi had said to brighten the mood, as the general mood within the building had been as gloomy as the air outside.

"So, anyways, I hear there's a new Exorcist being assigned to our branch," said Lavi, "And I hear Leverrier reommended him, too! Wonder what kind of person it could be?" asked Lavi.

"Really? But what kind of person would Leverrier suggest?" wondered Lenalee.

"Dunno, maybe someone as stiff as he is!" grinned Lavi.

"..." Allen said nothing but smiled when the others spoke or looked towards him.

"What do you think, Allen?" asked Lavi.

"Allen...?" Lenalee leaned over slightly so he could see his face better, "Is something wrong?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Eh? Oh! Uh, no, no, sorry, I guess I was thinking about something else, haha," he said sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Nah, s'ok, man," said Lavi, but they all looked a little worried about him.

So Allen tried to lift the mood that had dropped because of him, "So, we were talking about Leverrier?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! What kinda person do you think Leverrier would approve of? Especially an Exorcist?" asked Lavi, as they walked on...

* * *

He walked into the building confidently, it had taken a while to get here, but at least he was still on time, he walked past a group of people that were laughing, a group that didn't notice him, just as he did not notice the white haired boy in the group. And the white haired boy him, at least, not at the moment...

Not yet...

* * *

A/N

I'm thinking of adding the links to pix so you can see what Stole and Shadow-when using his innocence- look like...

So that's what I'm gonna try to do! Here we go!:

First! Stole!

[IMG] albums/nn287/kakashixitachifangirl/anime/anime_[/I MG]

And now Shadow's Activated Innocence form~

[IMG].[/IMG]

Now I just hope it works... But just in case, here are links~

For Stole: albums/nn287/kakashixitachifangirl/anime/anime_

And for Shadow's activated innocence form: .

I just hope these work... But just in case, I'll try to put the links on my profle~

Also, I was surprised that I got any reviews for the last chapters! I don't normally get that many reviews, so most of mine end up on Hiatus, because of that, otherwise, I just get stuck trying to think of something that'd work for the next chapter of the story. But thanks to those that reviewed! And as a special treat~

A little preview...

* * *

_The Silver haired boy walked on, making his way to the cafeteria, he was a bit late waking up today, but then again, he had an entire day off, to get used to the headquarters here -not that it was needed. No, he didn't need the extra day at all, as he had already memorized the map of the building that Leverrier had given him, though seeing it for real was more of a help. Some of the hidden routes and exits had been neglected on the map, as he had found out the night before._

_He walked on, passing a group of people on their way out. It had been the same group he had passed the day before, he noticed, but this time, one member of the group stood out to him..._

_A certain white haired boy, a white haired boy who had stopped as well, seeing him. They stared at each other, unsure, but knowing somehow, that they were right that this person was the exact same as that time, of those times before. They knew that this had to be that person, that person which had disappeared so long ago..._

_And unconsciously he spoke, eyes wide, disbelieving, yet at the same time, full of hope that he'd be right..._

_His lips moved, forming the words... "**Brother**...?"_

* * *

Anyways, that all... for _now._

So, reviews, anyone?


	4. Brother?

**D. Gray Man**

**Dance With Darkness**

* * *

**A/N**

Ok, I've been getting some complaints about the translations and all, so, if I still end up doing it -and I won't promise that I won't keep using japanese in here- then from now on, all translations'll have their own section at the bottom of the page, and for any words that have already been translated in previous chapters, I won't translate them, so if it's not at the bottom of the page, then its probably in one of the previous chapters.

Ok, thanks for your reviews everyone! It seems like a lot of people really liked this, so, I shall continue writing for this story until people lose interest completely, or until the entire story is complete~

So, please continue to review everyone~ And tell me what you think~

And as always, D. Gray Man does NOT belong to me -but all OCs do~

A spoiler alert -again- since this takes place after the latest translated chapter -or at least, mostly does- and another warning, there is no Yaoi/Yuri in here yet, but there may be... There may be...

By the way, anyone read X-men Misfits yet? I was kinda disappointed in the way they just basically used the Evolution series and just completely warped it -not that I mind Magneto being part of the Academy, it's just... where are all the original character~? DX Of course, Kitty's still Kitty -but cuter~! XD -squeal- - And in case anyone is now wondering why the hell I brought this up, well -shrugs- I just read it recently and Fanfic ideas are just bubbling to the surface~

And no, I'm not going to stop with this one, but I may end up posting the X-men Misfits story sometime soon, so, if anyone's interested in that, just telling in advance -and an Anime suggestion~

Try BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS~ It's a great anime~ XD Though yes, it's based on Vampires, but its set in the future and awe-some~

Alright, enough rambling~

On with the story~!

And PS: I know some people think this is going too fast, so I'll try to slow it down a bit ^^

_Also_, since I put up the poll, this Fanfic has had the most votes, so I will definately Update this one, so don't worry about that everyone. This one will live. Not that the others will die, it just means this Fanfiction, and one other new one will be on the top priorities list, then the other Fanfictions. But I will keep the poll up, if a different story gets more points, I will update that one first, that's all there is to it. Thanks for voting guys!

Also, I just finished this chapter, have been stuck at the Stole/Kanda scene for a while, but that's now fixed. So here it is! Act Three!

Enjoy everyone! XD

* * *

**~Act Three~**

**-"Brother"-**

Rain pounded steadily on the windows of the Headquarters, and Komui's office was in silence, as three people -and a cat- stood, watching each other.

Komui was shocked, the boy looked almost exactly like Allen, yet at the same time looked nothing like the boy he knew. He gulped slightly, and unconsciously reached for his coffee cup, "S-so!" he started, bringing the cup to his lips, he only then realized it was empty, and set it down again, "You are Stolen Deathchild," he said, stating the obvious.

"Yes sir," said the still, blank faced boy. Komui couldn't read him at all, and for some reason, that made him very nervous...

He cleared his throat, "Well, as you may know, I am Director Komui Lee, and this is our Headquarters," he said, waving at the building that surrounded them, "Ahem, anyways," he said, sweating slightly, "I know this may be new to you and all, but, here, we generally-"

"Director Lee, Stole here, has been an Exorcist for years now, I don't think you need to detail the work of an Exorcist to him," interrupted Leverier.

Komui look taken back slightly, "Oh, er, yes, of course," he said, voice faltering a bit.

Well, this was awkward...

There was silence for a few moments then, "Ah, well then, I suppose we should just send you to your room to unpack, and allow you to assimilate to life here," he said, nodding at Stole, "And to learn your way around the Headquarters," he finished, relieved that at least that part went well.

Stole nodded, "That's fine," he said, "I'll just take the key for my room and find the way myself," he said, voice soft, like one who did not use it much.

Komui nodded, "Yes, and ah- What about your cat, do you need-" Stole turned back to him, and Shadow looked up, and that was when Komui saw that the cat had unnaturally green eyes, like-

_Like the color of Innocence_, he thought, shivering slightly, and not from the cold.

"There's no need, said Stole, "Shadow will stay with me," he said, and turned to walk out, "Good day, Director Komui, Inspector Leverrier," he said, nodding to each man before he exited.

"Ah- wait, do you need..." he trailed off, as the door closed behind Stole, he stopped, then sighed, well, at least it didn't go to bad...

"Well then," Komui jumped again, as Leverrier leaned down to pick something up, "I suppose it is time that I go," he said, "Just let him find his way around himself," he told Komui, "he'll manage," he said, "He always does. Anyways, I should go now, I have urgent business to take care of at home," he said, and nodded to Komui.

"Er, have a safe trip~!" he called after the Inspector/Secretary to the Pope, as the door shut behind him, leaving Komui alone in the darkness...

* * *

Stole sighed, the rain was pounding against the roof of the building much harder now, and the air was getting colder, even inside the building. He stopped for a second, to draw out the key, and the map of the building he had from his satchel.

Truth be told, he didn't need to unpack anything, not really, all of the things that were most important to him were in this satchel, as well as the things he would need immediately, and stuff he used most of the time.

He unfolded the map, as Shadow sat beside him, peering up at his 'master' with shining green eyes, tail swishing, waiting.

Just then, his ears flicked backwards, towards the hall they had just exited, and Stole looked up from the map, unsurprised to see Leverrier.

He nodded to his superior, who was walking towards him now, there was a box with some twine wrapped around to keep the box closed, and as Leverrier came closer, he realized it was one of the temporary boxes Leverrier used to carry the cakes he made whenever he went out.

The gruff man stood before the silver haired youth, "Here," he said, handing the box over, "I know you -and your cat- like my strawberry cream cake," he said, as Stole took it, looking at it curiously, and held it carefully, his eyes full of gratitude when he looked up at the man who had been the closest thing to a parent he'd had in the past nearly 10 years now.

"Thank you," he said, "I'm sure we will enjoy it very much," he said, then a small smile touched his lips, but only for a moment, "Your cakes are always delicious after all," he said.

Leverrier nodded, looking gruff, he really was not much one for affection, "Thank you," he said. Perhaps that was why Stole always seemed to be so cold to people, "We'll miss you at the main house," he admitted gruffly, "It'll be a bit empty," he said.

"But it's for the best," he said, "Good luck, Stole," he said, as he began to walked away, "I'll miss our evening teas together," he said, as he passed him, neither turned.

"As will I," said Stole, "As will I," he said, and stood there for what seemed like an eternity, before Shadow's meow made him look down, and he nodded, "Alright," he said, eyes softening just a bit, "Let's go," he whispered, knowing that his cat could hear, and walked in the opposite turn that Leverrier had taken.

Neither looked back, as they walked into their new lives...

* * *

Allen sighed, staring up at the ceiling, he really was starting to miss the furnit- I mean, Link, he thought. Tim hovered just a few feet over his head, and flew this was and that, wings making a slight buzzing noise, he was flying around so fast.

And Allen smiled, "Well, he'll be back sooner or later," he said, then hopped off the bed, "Ok, c'mon Tim! Let's go train!" he grinned, whirling his right arm as they walked out, "Let's see if Lou fa, Chan, and the others are still up now," he said. He wanted to train with the guardian of the China Headquarters.

Tim buzzed merrily around his head, urging his friend to hurry up, and Allen laughed, "Okay, okay, Tim! I'm coming!" he grinned running after the micheviously gold golem...

* * *

Stole looked up, puzzled, for some reason he thought he'd heard a laugh, but as Shadow hadn't even flicked an ear, he ignored it.

He shrugged and moved on.

Must've just been his imagination...

* * *

Komui sat back down in his seat with a sigh. He had stood looking after the door awkwardly for a while, before he'd finally come to his senses. He muttered something under his breath, "Work, work~!" he muttered, "Or Lenalee-chan will get mad at me again," he thought, and set to writing, humming as he did so to while away the boredom of having to do so much paperwork...

* * *

The Next Day

Allen woke up with a yawn, and did his early morning exercises, stretching as he walked to the Cafeteria, hunger making his stomach rumble.

He hummed as he walked into the Cafeteria, cheerfully ordering the normal meal that made even the Exorcists stare, as he brought the huge tray of food to the table, "Mornin' everyone~!" he sang cheerfully -or seemed to sing, he was so cheerful.

"A-Allen...?" his friends stared, there was even more food on the tray than he'd ever had, and he as humming so cheerfully...

What could've happened? They wondered.

"A-Allen, uhm..." Lenalee started.

"Hum? What's wrong, Lenalee?" he asked, looking at the green-haired girl quizically.

"Er, no, it's nothing..." she said, looking away from the tall stack of food, "But, uhm... aren't you afraid that the stack'll fall and all the food will fall to the ground.. wasted?" she asked.

"Yeah man," said Lavi sweating slightly, "I mean, that seems a little much," he said, "Even for you, Al..."

Allen just laughed, "Ahahaha~! Really? But this morning I suddenly woke up with this HUGE hunger! And a craving for Mitarashi Dango, too!" he grinned.

His friends just sweat, "A-Allen-kun..." started Miranda.

"Hai?" he looked over, at the gloomy woman.

"Y-Your food..."

"Yes, what about my food?" he asked, looking a little confused.

"Y-Your food is... about to... f-fall..." she ended quietly.

"Eh?" Allen looked up, and indeed, his tall stack of food threatened to fall, "EH~? Noooo! My food~!" he cried, beginning to spazz, "Quick! Catch it before it falls!" he cried, as mayhem ensued.

"How do you catch something that hasn't even fallen yet?" exclaimed Lavi, as Miranda and Allen both ran around, either spazzing, or trying to catch the not yet fallen dishes of food, or both.

Kanda just ate his meal silently, ignoring the dumb trio.

"U-Uhm... Allen-kun..." started Lenalee, sweating slightly.

"What is it Lenalee? Can't you see I'm trying to keep my food from falling?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, but... if you keep doing that... It's really gonna fall..." she said.

The spazzing trio froze, "Eh?"

Lenalee sighed, a little exasperated, but happy that at least Allen was back to normal...

Well... almost normal...

The rest of breakfast went on with no more mishaps -to speak of at least...

* * *

Back in Komui's office, he sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead, "Done~!" he beamed, "Finally~!" he grinned childishly, "Now Lenalee will be so happy~!" he beamed.

"Oh~! Boss, you finished all the work? Impressive~!" said section head Reever, head sticking in the doorway.

"Isn't it, isn't it?" he grinned, twirling happily.

"Very," agreed Reever, before bursting Komui's bubble, "Now you just need to finish this other stack..." he said, the rest of his body appearing, carrying a stack of papers that needed Komui to go over them that towered almost as much as Allen's daily food intake.

Komui quickly became depressed, "But-but-but-" he said.

"I know you wanna please Lenalee, so i just _know_ you'll finish by the welcome party for our new addition tonight... **_right_**? Director?" he asked, looking the part of the devil.

"Y-Yes..." he agreed dejectedly, and sat back down, as Reever neatly dumped the large stack of paper onto his desk, he grinned, "That's great! And I know Lenalee will be e_xtremely_ pleased that you did so much work, Komui," he said, almost whistling with joy, he walked out with the finished piles of papers stacked on top of each other, "Good luck~!" he called back, before the door closed with a decisive 'thmp', and Reever walked away whistling...

* * *

Stole stretched, covering a yawn as he walked out of his assigned room, Shadow quick on his heels behind him. He blinked, taking a slow look around, before locking his door.

The Silver haired boy walked on, making his way to the cafeteria, he was a bit late waking up today, but then again, he had an entire day off, to get used to the headquarters here -not that it was needed.

No, he didn't need the extra day at all, as he had already memorized the map of the building that Leverrier had given him, though seeing it for real was more of a help. Some of the hidden routes and exits had been neglected on the map, as he had found out the night before.

He walked on, passing a group of people on their way out. It had been the same group he had passed the day before, he noticed, but this time, one member of the group stood out to him...

A certain white haired boy, a white haired boy who had stopped as well, seeing him. They stared at each other, unsure, but knowing somehow, that they were right -that this person was the exact same as that time, of those times before. They knew that this had to be that person, that person which had disappeared so long ago...

And unconsciously he spoke, eyes wide, disbelieving, yet at the same time, full of hope that he'd be right...

His lips moved, forming the words... "**_Brother_**...?"

The entire congression stopped, and the others stared at the two, but all he could see was the white haired boy, with the cursed left eye, "Al-nii?" he ventured, a look of surprise washing over him, and Shadow stared as well, then went over to sniff Timcampy, the shiny little ball on wings -or so it seemed to the cat...

The two stood there for a few seconds, speechless, before Lavi coughed, "Er... Allen? Do you know this guy?" he asked, looking between the two.

Allen blinked, and turned slightly, "I-I think so, but..." he looked unsure, his memories of the past were blurry, other than his life with Mana Walker.

Stole blinked, then shook his head, "I'm sorry, no, it couldn't be," he said, laughing a bit nervously, "Haha, sorry about that," he said, "Uhm, I'm Stole, Stolen Deathchild," he said, "Nice to meet you, er..."

"Allen," he answered, "I'm Allen Walker, and these are some of my friends, "Lavi, Miranda Lotto, Lenalee Lee, and Krory-"

"Don't forget Yuu~!" grinned Lavi, snapping out of confusion, "Yuu Kanda, the sour-faced, blue haired, Samurai," he said, "Ignore him if ya see him," he grinned, draping an arm aorund Allen's neck, before leaning on him.

Stole nodded, "Pleasure," he said, smiling slightly, "I suppose I'll see you around," he said then.

"Oh? Where you headed?" asked Lavi.

"The Cafeteria..." he said, before Shadow mreowed, telling him he wanted to eat -_now_.

Stole sighed, "Alright, Shadow,"he said, then turned ruefully to the others, "This is Shadow," he said, nodding to him, "And I think I'd better get us some breakfast soon, or he'll be unbearable all day," he grinned. sweating slightly.

The others nodded, and they all went on their way...

* * *

..."Well, that was nice," said Lavi, as he walked down the hall with the others, arms folded behind his head, "He seems kinda... _dull_ though," he said.

"Ahaha," Allen sweat slightly, laughing, he _had_ seemed familiar to him though...

"Well, I wouldn't say dull exactly..." Lenalee sweat, "But..."

"HE does look kinda like Allen-kun," said Krory, "What do you think?" he asked.

"Well... Yeah, I guess..." said Lavi.

"Eh-?"

"That's true..." Lenalee looked hesitant, as even Miranda nodded.

Allen only stared between speakers...

* * *

Meanwhile, the blue haired exorcist watched the silver haired new comer and his cat. Something was off about them...

Stole walked over to Jerry, and ordered a bowl of warm milk and tea, "Are you sure?" said Jerry, feeling that his abilities were not being put to good use with just that, "Just Milk and Tea?"

Stole nodded, "Yes, please," he said politely, as Shadow gently pawed his master, looking up at him with bright green eyes, "Thank you," he said, as Jerry handed him a tray with what he asked for, and a few condiments for tea, should he need cream, sugar, or milk to go with it.

Jerry nodded, a bit sullenly as he pouted...

Stole walked over to the table with least people there -which just so happened to be the table Kanda was sitting at, though he sat on the opposite side and the opposite end of the table.

Silence, as Shadow leapt nimbly up onto the table and began lapping at the milk, as Stole lifted the cup and saucer, silently drinking the tea after he stirred a little of everything in.

Both were silent as they finished their 'breakfast's, and both got up at the same time, then blinked, staring at each other, until finally -again- Shadow broke through the silence and mewled, pawing lightly at his master's clothes.

Stole looked down, "Sorry," he murmured, rubbing the cat's head, Shadow purred.

He nodded to Kanda, and took his tray away. Kanda watched him suspiciously, as he put everything where it should go, and walked out.

So, no confrontation...

Yet.

* * *

Stole sighed, walking down the halls, a bit bored. There had been a bit of an awkward moment between him and the navy haired man in the Mess Hall, but luckily, Shadow could read 'currents'.

He sighed agian, "So, what now, old friend?" he murmured, stopping for amoment to look out the window.

Shadow just leapt onto his shoulder, distributing his weight so that it was comfortable enough for the both of them, and mewled softly, purring against him.

Stole could feel the comforting vibrations, and he smiled, "You're right," he said, puling himself up, and away from the window, "No use dwelling on it," he murmured, and walked down the hall...

* * *

"Director! Director Komui!" a scientist from the Science Department burst into the Director's office, panting for breathe, "I-It's an emergency!" he exclaimed, and before Komui could utter a 'wha-' he blurt out, "Noah! There are Noah in the city!"

Komui immediately jumped out of his seat, "Noah? Are you sure?" he exclaimed, full seriousness.

"Y-Yessir!" the man from the Science Department stuttered, still catching his breath.

He was out of his desk area in a second, "Call all the Exorcists! This is a code blue! Put everyone on full alert!" he exclaimed, storming out of his room.

"Yes sir!"

The Alarm was rung...

End Chapter

* * *

**A/N**

Ok, so there's Chapter Three! Next up! Act Four: Noah in London. Thankfully, after that huge iceberg of a block, the creative juices started flowing again! So here's the Preview for the next chapter as a thank you to everyone who voted and/or waited so patiently for this! Thanks Everyone~!

Oh, and as to that 'code blue' thing, I dunno what they have for the codes, but seeing as the Noah have bluish skin, I thought it'd make sense, so Code Blue will mean Noah from now on. Thanks guys! Enjoy!

* * *

_Bells. An alarm went off, followed by others, as the emergency lights flashed blue, causing a bit of panic, as non-exorcists in the HQ stopped what they were doing and scrambled past him as he walked the opposite way._

_Suddenly, he was stopped by one of the exorcists he had seen earlier that day, "What are you doing!" the boy snapped, "Exorcists report to the Mess Hall! This way!" he exclaimed, dragging Stole with him until he was forced to run to catch up, while Shadow, on the other hand, was right on their tails..._

_"What's happening?" he asked the boy, mild curiosity registering in his senses._

_"Its a Code Blue," he explained, as they ran through the halls, panting a little, since Stole didn't seem to know what was going on, "_Noah_"_

* * *

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? In the middle? Review please people~! XD And tell me what you think!


	5. Noah in London

**D. Gray Man**

**Dance With Darkness**

* * *

**A/N**

Ok, so here's Chapter four! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/voted! Thanks for the support!

Ok, Disclaimer: The charas of D Gray Man does not belong to me -though I wish they did- Though all the original charas do! Anything not exactly like in the anime/manga is mine! And so is this story idea!

* * *

**~Act Four~**

**Noah in London**

Bells. An alarm went off, followed by others, as the emergency lights flashed blue, causing a bit of panic, as non-exorcists in the HQ stopped what they were doing and scrambled past him as he walked the opposite way.

Suddenly, he was stopped by one of the exorcists he had seen earlier that day, "What are you doing!" the boy snapped, "Exorcists report to the Mess Hall! This way!" he exclaimed, dragging Stole with him until he was forced to run to catch up, while Shadow, on the other hand, was right on their tails...

"What's happening?" he asked the boy, mild curiosity registering in his senses.

"Its a Code Blue," he explained, as they ran through the halls, panting a little, since Stole didn't seem to know what was going on, "**_Noah_**"

Stole's eyes widened a fraction, "Noah?" he breathed, "Here? Why?" he asked, as they ran on.

"Dunno," said Lavi, they were almost there, "But they might be after Allen -apparently he's the Fourteenth or something."

Stole screeched to a silent halt, "He's a Noah? How?" he exclaimed, shocked.

Lavi slowed and turned back, looking a bit impatient, "I don't know," he said a bit testily, "But we _need_to get to the Mess Hall _now_," he reminded the other, irritation plain on his featured.

Stole snapped out of it, "Oh, of course, right," he murmured, and followed the other to their meeting point...

* * *

The doors burst open and Lavi walked in, Stole right on his tail, "We're here now," he said, "Are we late?" he asked, walking over.

"Ahem, er, no, Lavi, you're just in time," said Komui, who was standing in the front of the room, a pointer in one hand.

"Oh, good," he said, taking a seat with his friends, while Stole stayed in the shadows, inconspicuous.

"Ah-hem, anyways... Everyone's attention please," he called, and the room fell silent, "Reever, the projector," he said, as a dusty blonde haired man obliged, turning the projector on with a click from the back of the room.

"Yes, thank you, Reever. Now," he said, turning back to the others, "we have just recieved confirmed reports that the Noah have been spotted in London," he announced.

Murmured broke out around the room, "**_Ahem_**," he coughed pointedly, and the murmurs died, "Anyways, we don't know exactly what they're after, but the havoc they've been wreaking every time before can not be ignored," he continued, voice growing stronger, and full of authority, "So I want to send a team of Exorcists after them," he said, "And that group will include..." he started to read names off his list.

"Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, Miranda Lotto, Le-Lenalee Lee," his voice faulted slightly at his younger sister's name, but he continued, "Arystar Krory, Stolen Deathchild, Lavi, and Shadow -er- Deathchild," he said, as murmurs grew again.

* * *

Stole travelled with the group going to area of the Noah sighting in London, the group he was travelling with included the blue haired one, apparently named Yuu Kanda; the red haired boy with the eye patch, Lavi; the silver haired boy with the gold golem, Allen Walker and Timcampy; the Diretor's younger sister, Lenalee Lee; a sepulchral woman named Miranda; and the tall, child-like man with the Parasitic innocence, Krory.

They were the only ones going -though Stole was also accompanied by Shadow. Kanda had vehemently denied letting the cat go, until they told him it had an Innocence, then he had -though grudgingly- accepted the cat as part of the group.

Though Stole had also wondered why he had said nothing about the Gold Golem left by Marian Cross, he had said nothing of it.

Now, they were at the site of the Noah sighting, and Stole froze, as the others stopped in shock.

It looked like the Noah were having a full blown party in the middle of the square. Even the Millenium Earl was there, laughing and dancing around like there was no tomorrow.

There was a lavishly set table that seemed to be standing on thin air, with chairs that were set much like it, most of the Noah sat in those seats, though some floated around, and played.

Stole even recognized a few, for they looked remarkably like their human selves as well, or so he'd heard.

He had known a few before they'd turned, but he knew he could not let the others know. They might think he was a spy, even if he had Innocence.

Shadow hissed, his green eyes starting to glow a bit, "Peace, Shadow," he murmured, but it was too late, the Noah were now looking at them. It was silent in the square before someone spoke.

But it was too late...

_They had been Noticed..._

* * *

**A/N**

Ah~! (TT -TT) I finally got this chapter done!

It was horrible! I had what I was going to type up written down, but while we were moving...

I lost it! DX

Why is it always me~?

Oh well, I found it -part of it- again afterwards, but I'm pretty sure the other part is completely lost... (TT-TT)

Anyways, thanks to those that are sticking around anyways, despite my eratic updates. Really I'm sorry about all this...

And to top it all off, I have to start at a new school on monday... -hides in the closet, and grows mushrooms- l'- .-)...

Anyways, please review~ 3

And really, sorry for such a short chapter...

But at least I know what I'm doing for the next chapter~ XD

THat's a good thing, right? XP

Right...

Anyways, next time, in DGM: Dance With Darkness, Shadow and Stole will reveal their Innocences' powers!

Now, a little preview~

* * *

**Dance With Darkness**

_The Noah turned towards them, the laughter stopped._

_"Oh~ Allen Walker da*!" exclaimed Rero, "Allen Walker!"_

_"Oh~ What a surprise~" laughed the Millenium Earl, "Oh? And I see there's a new addition to your group-!" he stopped, this boy looked familiar..._

_Then he looked at the hissing cat..._

_A flashback occured within his mind..._

_But none but Wisely saw what was in his mind, as he froze in place for a moment..._

_Road stared at him, "?" the turned to Allen._

_"Anyways, I've... Missed you Allen~!" she sang, glomping him._

_"W-wah~!" Allen exclaimed, how do you gently dislodge a girl?_

_Lenalee gasped, "Allen! What are you doing?" she exclaimed, a little angry._

_"B-But-" he started._

_"She's the enemy!" she exclaimed._

_"But..."_

_Road turned to him with puppy eyes, "Do you... not like me... Allen-kun...?" she asked, head a little tilted, "Just because I am Noah...?"_

_"Er... THat is... I-I mean... I" he started babbling..._

_Road was still clinging to him._

_"Let go of him!" exclaimed Lenalee, as she literally ripped her off him._

_"Bleh~" she stuck her tongue out at Lenalee, and smiled at Allen, "Let's play again, Allen~ When the mean old hag is gone~" she sang._

_"M-Mean... Old hag?" Lenalee gasped, her eyes becoming demonic as the other looked on._

_"Wh-Whoa..." Lavi jumped back, this aura..._

_"L-Lenalee-chan~" Miranda began to panic, what should she do?_

_"E-Eh?" Allen could do nothing but stare between speakers..._

_Stole twitched, "Anno... Minna...*" he started..._

_"We're supposed to be fighting the Noah..."_

* * *

Next time in~

"~Act Five~"

"Dance, Noah, Dance"

What secret is Stole hiding? And what is the Millenium Earl thinking?

And most importantly...

_Who will win this catfight?_

Stay tuned for~

**Dance With Darkness**Act Five: Dance, Noah, Dance...

* * *

Translations:

"Allen Walker da!": It's Allen Walker!

"Anno... Minna...": Uhm... Guys... (Normally Er or Uhm and Everyone, but... Guys works better here so~)


	6. Dance, Noah, Dance

**D. Gray Man**

**Dance With Darkness**

* * *

**A/N**

Ok, so here's Chapter four! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed/voted! Thanks for the support! It's cuz of you reviewers out there that I keep posting the chapters~ Love ya'll~

Ok, Disclaimer: The charas of D Gray Man does not belong to me -I wish- Though all the original charas do! Anything not exactly like in the anime/manga is mine! And so is this story idea!

Especially Stole and Shadow! ...And whatever other unique thing that ain't in the original...

* * *

**~Act Five~**

**Dance, Noah, Dance**

The Noah turned towards them, the laughter stopped.

"Oh~ Allen Walker da*!" exclaimed Rero, "Allen Walker!"

"Oh~ What a surprise~" laughed the Millennium Earl, "Oh? And I see there's a new addition to your group-!" he stopped, this boy looked familiar...

Then he looked at the hissing cat...

A flashback occurred within his mind...

But none but Wisely saw what was in his mind, as he froze in place for a moment...

Road stared at him, "?" then turned to Allen.

"Anyways, I've... Missed you Allen~!" she sang, glomping him.

"W-wah~!" Allen exclaimed, how do you gently dislodge a girl?

Lenalee gasped, "Allen! What are you doing?" she exclaimed, a little angry.

"B-But-" he started.

"She's the enemy!" she exclaimed.

"But..."

Road turned to him with puppy eyes, "Do you... not like me... Allen-kun...?" she asked, head a little tilted, "Just because I am Noah...?"

"Er... That is... I-I mean... I" he started babbling...

Road was still clinging to him.

"Let go of him!" exclaimed Lenalee, as she literally ripped her off him.

"Bleh~" she stuck her tongue out at Lenalee, and smiled at Allen, "Let's play again, Allen~ When the mean old hag is gone~" she sang.

"M-Mean... Old hag?" Lenalee gasped, her eyes becoming demonic as the other looked on.

"Wh-Whoa..." Lavi jumped back, this aura...

"L-Lenalee-chan~" Miranda began to panic, what should she do?

"E-Eh?" Allen could do nothing but stare between speakers...

Stole twitched, "Anno... Minna...*" he started...

"We're supposed to be fighting the Noah..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Earl's mind... What Wisely saw... was...

_...It was a dark night... The Earl had just had another person killed, bringing more dispair to another family..._

_Two small figures, boys, cried, clinging to the figure of the deceased, as a man and woman stood a little farther away, tears streaming down their faces._

_"Why... Why, Seraline, why did you have to die...?" sobbed the woman, as she cried into her husband's shoulder._

_The husband held her tightly, tears streaming down his own face..._

_"Sister..." he murmured, as the boys cried for their aunt..._

_"Why? Aunt Sera? Why'd you have to go~?" wailed the children, both boys had silver hair, one slightly older than the other, had bandages around one of his arms, which went down all the way to his hands, his fingers... completely wrapped, like a mummy..._

_"Uuu~!" the younger one sobbed into the dead woman's sleeve, "I-It's not true right? You'll wake up right?" he cried, trying not to believe it, "I-I don't want you to go!" he sobbed._

_"...!" the elder sibling sobbed, knowing it was too late, but trying to comfort his younger sibling even as he cried..._

_"I know we're poor but it's ok right? So long as we're together we'll be happy... right?" he cried, clutching the woman's garments..._

_The three eldest of the four still living knew it was too late..._

_But the youngest... being the youngest, thought there was still hope..._

* * *

The scene changed, and Wisely saw the man and woman walk out of the house, bidding their children goodbye for the day, tired, and depressed, but still having to go to work lest the little that they earned not be enough for them all to live through the next day...

Night fell, and the children talked, then the older brother remembered something, and ran out, telling the younger child he would be back soon...

The younger boy nodded, and promised to wait...

To take care of his aunt...

The Millennium Earl continued to watch from the outside...

And it was just a little while after the older boy left that he entered...

* * *

_"Hello, there~" he said, coming up beside the boy who sat, on his knees, watching the woman, a few loose tears falling, "What's wrong?" he asked kindly, though it was all a facade._

_"M-My Aunt is dead... Momma and Pappa said that she can't come back now... But... Sh-She's just sleeping... right...?" he asked, still not wanting to believe it..._

_The Earl smiled... Ah... Denial..._

_"Ooh~? Is that so? Well, would you like me to help you bring her back...?" he asked._

_"Eh? R-Really? Can you?" he exclaimed, wiping his tears away._

_He smiled even more, "Of course~! See this...?" he put out a hand beside him, showing what looked like a metal skeletal toy kit, despite being so life size. "If you call your aunt's name out loud enough, this will bring her back... Now... Would you like to try...?" he asked._

_"U-un*! I'll try it! If I can bring her back... Everyone... Everyone will be happy again... right?"_

_"Saa*... Who knows? That'll depend on you, though..." he said..._

_"O-Ok..." he said, "I'll do it..." he breathed deeply... and cried out his aunt's name with all his heart..._

_...When the parents came back... the house was on fire..._

* * *

_"Allen! Ciel!" the mother exclaimed, and ran in, no! This couldn't be happening! Not her children too! Her house! Their house!_

_"Aria!" the man called, and ran after... into the flaming house..._

_"Ciel!"_

_Inside, to their horror, they saw a metal thing holding up their youngest son, half beaten and brused as the Earl laughed, floating right outside the window, as he watched._

_"Ciel!" she screamed..._

_"M-Mama..." he coughed weakly, his breath was quickly going out... Was he.. going to die...?_

_The woman tackled the mechanical creature, making it let go of the boy._

_"Aria!" exclaimed the man, seeing the creature knock her back, turning to her, and stab her through the heart, "ARIA!" he exclaimed, and attacked the creature himself, only to be caught._

_"Momma! D-Daddy!" Ciel coughed._

_"R-Run! Find your brother... and run! Ciel!" the man gasped, coughing as the smoke from the flames entered his lungs, "You... must... live... Ciel... L-Live..." he gasped, his vision going..._

_He was.. going to die..._

_"N-No... Papa... Mama... Papa... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried, before turning and running..._

_He had to find his brother... He just... had to!_

_He cried, sniffling as he ran. This was all his fault! All of it! It was... his fault!_

* * *

_Earl watched this all with amusement... And left, a new Akuma in his control... Yes, true, it was sad that he had lost two possible Akuma but..._

_Oh well... One was enough for now..._

_The creature followed him obediently, as he went off into the night, cackling..._

_He didn't notice as Allen ran over, "Mom! Dad! Ciel!" he cried, running towards his house, "Lemme go! They're still in there! Mom! Dad! Ciel!" he called, his cries unanswered as he fought the hands trying to save him, the neighbors that had seen the fire, and knowing the boy, as a good child, had tried to save him..._

_Only to leave his family for dead..._

_He sobbed, falling to his knees when he was finally free, and yelled out a heart wrenching cry..._

_They were gone... all of them..._

* * *

Wisely blinked, the two boys... He compared them...

The Earl, of course, still had not realized that Allen had been the other boy from then...

But when he thought about it... It would be obvious... then again...

He sweat slightly, thinking back...

The Earl was an idiot...

"**_Gin Seijun!_**_Kansou: Koppamijin-Mei/Souhen-Myou_" the sound of something shattering met his ears.

"Wah-!" Wisely barely dodged a shot of black shards, "What the-"

"Gah! WHO DARES TO ATTACK THE MILLENNIUM EARL?" the Earl broke out of his reverie as the sparkling dust like shards cut his cheek.

"Uh-oh..." The Noah paused, even the exorcists...

They all turned to the source...

Stole...

* * *

"Stole what the hell are you doing?" exclaimed Lavi, sweating as he grabbed the boy by his collar, this was bad, the Earl was strong, and this kid just-

Stole calmly removed his hand, "What's wrong? We're supposed to be fighting the Noah, right?" he asked calmly.

Ah, that bastard, Lavi twitched, he would take care of the midget now -ah, now that he thought about it he was just a little shorter than allen- no wait! That wasn't what he was supposed to be thinking about! He was thinking about what he would do to that midget- no, not that, he would take care of him later but right now...

"Geh, no choice now," he muttered, "_Ozuchi Kozuchi_!" he exclaimed, grabbing the the closest of his comrades, as the hammer innocence grew, just narrowly missing being attacked by one of the Noah.

Around him, the others were also activating their innocence.

"_Mugen_-!"

"_Crown Clown_!"

"Innocence! Activate!" ah, that was Lenalee, who's innocence had recently cha- wait a sec...

If that was Lenalee who...?

* * *

"Anno... Lavi... I-I think we're high enough now..." came Krory's voice from behind him.

"I-I think I'm going to be sick~" said Miranda, looking quite pale...

"U-Wah! You guys! Wait, why are we this high up?" he exclaimed, stopping the growth which caused the two other to bump into him.

"Hold on tight guys, we're going back down!" he called.

"E-Eh?"

"Kyaaaa-!"

"Wahoo~!" he exclaimed, shrinking the hammer at an alarming pace, and barely missed one of the Noah, and his comrades.

"Oy! Lavi! Watch were you're hitting!" exclaimed Allen angrily.

"Ah, g-gomen..." he said a bit meekly, sweating.

Meanwhile, Lenalee and Road were fighting, well, he didn't really want to interrupt those two...

Fighting women were scary...

And Yuu would probably kill him if he interrupted... Uhm...

He stared at the twins... no, definitely not...

"Krory~" he called.

"H-Hai?"

"Take care of those two things over there~ Neh?" he said, pointing to the twins.

"Oy We're not things!" exclaimed Devi.

"We're not, we're not~! Ishishishi~" repeated Jasdero, giggling.

"Who cares! Krory take care of those idiots! Didn't you take care of them last time?" he exclaimed, pointing again.

"Ah, h-hai..."

"WE'RE NOT IDIOTS! TEME*!" yelled Devi. "Teme, teme~ Ishishishi~"

"Tche, whatever," muttered Lavi, "Hurry up and go, Krory, these guys are already giving me a head ache...

"H-Hai..." said the vampiric innocence wielder, "Innocence... activate!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Road and Lenalee were both looking just a tad slightly worse for wear, though Road did not look tired, and Lenalee was panting.

They glared at each other, Road with a lollipop in her mouth and hugging a teddy bear, and Lenalee with fists balled...

Yah, girls could be scary...

(J: I should know... I am one!)

* * *

Road and Lenalee had their fight, as Lavi (forced to fight because everyone else was taken, and because he didn't want to fight the Earl) and Krory (for the second time) went against Jesdebi and Devid as partners, Allen was fighting Tykki, and Stole fought Wisely...

Lulu Bell was held in place for the time being by Miranda's 'Time Record', unable to move, but then, neither was Miranda as she used her power, while Kanda fought Cyril, and the Earl and Shadow watched...

For the moment...

"Keh- _Kaizoesou: Kouei Souhen*!_" Stole dodged an attack by Wisely, bleeding slightly at the side where Wisely had gotten him, he held the wounded area, and flung the other arm at his target the dust seemed to settle and collect into shadows, which twined about Wisely.

"Ah," Wisely quickly jumped out of range, the shadows falling back and then chasing after him, seeming to suck the life out of the plants whose shadows it collected as it went.

Damn, a shadow manipulating Innocence, he thought... how ironic.

"Tche-!" he leapt back again only to be blocked by a wall. Damn, how'd that happen.

"_Kouei Souhen!_" he exclaimed again, making the shadows chase faster, but Wisely quickly dodged to the side.

"Damn!" Even as a Noah, Wisely was beginning to tire out, and he had only gotten on hit on Stole...

Not good.

He looked over a Cyril and Kanda who were fighting, Cyril just managed to dodge an angry sword strike, but...

The idiot was gloating, looking like he was twirling out of the way, causing the swordsman's angry aura to rise and grow darker...

He sweat... That guy was going to get his someday... honestly...

He looked over at the red headed one and the vampire innocence wielder, surprisingly, those two seemed to be able to fight together pretty well despite differences, though they were still having a hard time against the twins. The depressing looking woman and Lulu... Well...

He sweat, those two were at a stand still, Lulu Bell glaring at the woman, and the woman looked meek, though she held the power up. So a test of wills...

Allen and Tykki seemed to be the only ones other than the twins who were fighting seriously though the twins... Well, they seemed kind of like they were fooling around even when they were serious.

The green haired girl named Lenalee and Road on the other hand...

Flames... he thought, sweating, I'm seeing flames...

This was... more of a cat fight than a true fight, they glared at each other with fire in their eyes...

Man, he'd hate to be the 14th, he thought, but then had to dodge again, "G-whoa!" he sweat, damn, he couldn't not pay attention here, he had to be careful of shadows now...

Just then his eyes caught the Earl's and saw... he and the green eyed cat...

Were... just watching...? Damn that clown! he thought, staring to get irritated.

Pretty much none of them were fighting seriously, and the fights were all over the place! What the hell was this? he thought...

* * *

"..." Earl stared, his face not even twitching through his clownish, expressionless smile.

Whiskers twitched, Shadow returned the stare with cool innocence green eyes...

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"...Mreow..."

"Hn..."

"...'reow...?"

"...?"

"..." they stared for quite a while, as if communicating silently...

Though really, the Earl was just staring, and Shadow was the only one who seemed to konw anything...

"...Do I... know you...?" asked the Earl, tilting his head slightly.

"Mreow," answered the cat.

"I...See..." said the Earl...

"...Nyao?"

"...no...?"

"Nya."

"...Oh well, I suppose," the Earl sighed, "I don't really want to but... If you insist~!"

"Mao"

"Then, fight it is~" sang the Earl, opening Rero who had been sweating silently...

Not understanding a thing...

* * *

"Nyrao~!" Shadow yowled, and Stole paused in his attack, looking over, Shadow was joining the fight? he thought, but had to immediately turn his attention back to Wisely.

"Yo~ Where're you lookin' fool?" asked the Noah, looking down at him from behind.

Stole whirled, "_Kagemusho-mei!_" he exclaimed, dodging out of the way, shadows collected before him, and this time Wisely moved back, to avoid his shadow being stolen, and watched as the shadows formed a creature before Stole.

"Ooh~ So you knew that kind of attack too~" he said, looking a bit more interested now...

Looks like he was going to have some fun after all~

* * *

"Ha...g...!" gasped road, panting slightly, as she wiped some sweat away.

On the other side, Lenalee was also wiping sweat away, one eye closed to keep it from rolling into her eye, as she pant, hands on knees, "Who's... the hag?" asked Lenalee, "I'm only...16...!"

This had gone far from their original cat fight over Allen...

This was _war_ and neither would stop until the other dropped...

"D-Don't mess with me... _hag_! That's still light years compared to me!" she said.

"Oh yeah? A flat chested little girl like you?" asked Lenalee, the arrows driving into each of them as they rested their bodies and now fought verbally.

"Oh really? Well aren't you a board too? And I thought you were sixteen? You're no where near being a woman~!" laughed Road, "I mean, even _I_ have more of a chest than you and I'm a 'child'~!" she stuck her tongue out.

Ooh~ That hurt, the arrows driving deep into the points, "O-Oh yeah? Well... Well... Take this!" she exclaimed, and attacked, having nothing to come back with...

And they both knew it...

Oh poor Lenalee...

It seemed that Road was beginning to win this fight...

* * *

Back over by the Earl and Shadow...

The Earl's face was shadowed, and Shadow was staring into the Noah's eyes...

Neither moved... Even as the wind breezed by, pulling at the Earl's clothes and flattening the black cat's ears, whiskers and tail a bit...

No one moved until...

Explosion! The sound of exploding rubble caught their attention and both moved, the at leaping daringly at the Noah, as the Earl brought out Rero -who squeaked slight (Of course he squeaked 'Rero-!')- and they stood, in almost dramatic poses until the net moment, where a scratch appeared on the Earl's face, as well as a few marks on Rero, and some fur and whisker bits from Shadow drifted off in the light breeze...

"He...Hehehehehe...Ke~kekekeke~! You are quite an opponent!" the Earl said, smiling as he turned...

"Nyao..." the cat agreed that the other was quite an opponent as well...

But then again... he'd already known that the Earl was strong...

Shadow did not turn his head and look, but his sharp ears could pick up the sounds from the fight...

Allen was fighting the new Tykki with his innocence blade, while Kanda was fighting Cyril, Cyril finally starting to get serious, as Lavi and Krory looked a bit tired, well... Lavi did, he was panting while Krory was in his blood form...

The twins fighting him were in their Jasdevi form, while a little farther away Miranda was starting to feel the strain of her Time Record, and Stole...

His master and the Noah, Wisely, fought, his master using his innocence's shadow form already...

He spared a glance that way, unable to tell from sound alone who was winning of those two...

They seemed evenly matched...

All of them...

Then his green eyes flickered to the Earl, and he leapt down, running to Stole...

"Oya~? Where are you going little kitty~?" he asked, his face turning into a devilish face, though he smile, his face was shadowed...

"Mreow~!" Shadow called to his master who spared a glance and nodded...

"Return! Innocence! _AkuTenKae Muzae!_" he called, one hand reaching out towards Shadow...

He was returning his innocence...

Shadow yowled, and accepted it, the only reason he did not always carry it was that when Shadow felt extreme emotion -including his desire to protect Stole- his innocence would automatically activate -even when there were no Akuma around, and that simply couldn't be allowed by the others...

So they had Hevlaska do something to it...

But he had a feeling that they would no longer be needing that restraint soon...

The innocence engulfed Shadow, and a bright green light glowed, making the Earl stop a little bit away, as the light was bright enough to make him need to cover his eyes...

"Eeek~! It burns! It burns~!" he exclaimed, but once it was over, he removed his hands, and shrugged grinning, "Just~ Kidding~"

The Noah glared at him...

Joking at a time like this...?

Even a few of the Exorcists joined in the glare, while the others felt sorry, and Miranda didnt pay attention, too busy keeping the innocence activated...

Lulu Bell couldn't even glare if she wanted too...

Of course, Miranda's eyes were closed as she concentrated...

Which... was probably why she didn't notice...

* * *

"...I... feel very sorry for you..." said Stole as they continued fighting, Wisely seemed interested in Shadow's innocence, but turned his attention back to his opponent...

"Yeah... He's a bit of a pain sometimes..." he muttered, looking sideways at the Earl, then, looking at Stole as they faught...

"So... Your cat uses innocence?" he asked curiously.

"..." he thought about it, then nodded, feeling there was no harm in letting him know...

They had all seen anyways, right? "Yeah, he does," he said, sending another claw of shadows at the Noah...

"Really? It's not a parasitic type...? Why do you have his innocence though...?" he asked...

"No.. It's not... and... There are... reasons..." he said cautiously, as Wisely dodged the claw strike, and then leapt back again to dodge another one...

"Ho~ Really? What kind of reasons...?" asked Wisely, interested now...

First a Human who he couldn't read -Allen and Earl were not included, as he had never been able to read the Earl's or the fourteenth's- now an animal who could use innocence -and it seemed quite intelligent too...

Then again, cats tended to...

Of course, he could read the cats but... He couldn't exactly understand animal speech... he thought sweating slightly as he dodged another attack...

And this innocence he held... Manipulating shadows...

It was much closer to the darker side than the Innocence usually tread...

He wondered why~

"..." Stole had not answered, deciding to concentrate on his attacks...

Shadow could handle himself... he reminded himself, his face neutral, as he held back from glancing at the cat...

Yes... Even if it was the Earl he could at least hold his own... he thought to himself consolingling...

* * *

**A/N**

Hmn... Ok... Well, I think this chapter can end here... I'll reveal Shadow's true innocence form next time~

Don't wanna give too Much away at once...

I tried to get everything right but... I can't be absolutely sure...

On another note~ D Gray Man is updating again~

Yay~! -hearts-

Oh! Right! Also, just so you know, I have no preview this time... Sorry...

I had exams last week -or was it the week before...? Ugh... -sweats- Yeah.. that could be a problem...

Also, I tried using more English, so I hope this is good...

Translations will be at the bottom of course, and... I only actually started typing this up yesterday, so please don't kill me if its a little crappy at some parts!

I know there are probably mistakes along somewhere, but to make things clear, Stole never finds Allen -until now anyways- and Allen doesn't know that the Earl was behind the death of his parents...

In fact, the Earl completely forgot about Allen back then, having gotten what he wanted at the time...

Of course after that, Allen and Stole both wander for a bit before being found...

Allen's eye is not cursed yet, but his innocence arm is covered by bandages because his parents don't know what it is...

Unyu... -sweats slightly- Oh crap I did it again... Oh well...

I've recently been reading Gash Bell and in fact, just finished reading it!

Uuu... -tears- I still wish Wonlei and some of the others could go back to the Human World though...

It's so sad! I mean, its a good ending, but I think they should be able to choose to go to the human world if they want... I mean... Gash is King now... right?

So I've been thinking about doing a fic for that too...

(In fact story idea has already been set up, just gotta get it on paper...)

Oh, and for those of you who don't know... The original title is "Konjiki no Gash Bell" which was shortened to "Gash Bell" or "Zatch Bell" Zatch is not his real name! Stupid English dubbers are so disrespectful changing his name like that! -continued to rant for a while-

Oh well... At least their voices were good...

Or at least what I remember... It's been a long time since I saw the anime... -sweats- it was on Cartoon Network of course when they still had Toonami... Ah... I miss that... Toonami...

No wait! What am I doing! This AN has gotten way to long! -realizes in shock-

Oh, but this chapter was pretty long so far as I could tell so...

Anyways, I didn't want to stuff everything in here so...

Like I said, Shadow's Innocence will be revealed next! Also, I mentioned that Road was winning in case you didn't notice.. I'm pretty sure they have the same size chest... though I'm not perverted enough to look into it... -. -'l

So... anyways... For the next chapter we'll in whose favor the tides turn and whatever else...

You know the drill~

Anything you're wondering will most likely be answered, but if you have questions, please ask! And please review!

That's all then...

Jane~

Oh, wait, totally forgot. In answer to some probably unanswered questions: Yes, Stole's Innocence controls shadows/darkness whichever you wanna call it... It gains power as it sucks shadows in...

Of course the shadows are returned -sometimes- but for those that aren't after a certain amount of time they'll either disintegrate or disappear completely...

It's strong, but there are drawbacks, which shall be explained later on..

_Now_to the Translations...

* * *

Translations:

(Ok, I'm not re-translating the beginning segment, if you need it, look back on the last page... I'm getting lazy...)

(I typed almost all day yesterday and today after school to get this up! So please don't be insulted if I'm a little... irrational...? No... irritant...? No... that's not the word, oh well, just know that if I seem like I'm being a b* I don't mean it... Ok?)

**Un**: Yes, or Yea, a child-like or short way of stating agreement...

**Saa**: Who knows... or Come... something along those lines... (Don't flame me I just thought it would fit, what with the Earl's personality and all, well...)

**Ikkiteru**: (I know this was not up there but I was going to put it up and changed my mind... but in case it comes up again...) Live... or You must live... or Live on... stuff along those line~

**Kansou: Koppamijin-Mei/Souhen-Myou**: First Phase: Dark Fragmentation/Dark Fragments (Either could be used for this, so I decided to put both up the first time... Just so you'll recognize either in the future... Actually, the first makes more sense as his crystal like innocence shatters into fragments, but... like I said... depending on the situation...)

**Ozuchi Kozuchi**: "Big Hammer Little Hammer" the name of Lavi's hammer innocence... well, actually there's another name for it "Tettsui" but... Uhm... He's using the shrinking and growing aspect at the moment so I thought that would better suit the situation...

That and I was too lazy to look up not only what Tettsui means but I didn't want to have to search the works for releasing seals or whatever... -sweats- sorry...

**Mugen**: ...Do I really need to say this...? Mugen is the name of Kanda's sword innocence, at times there's a 'tou' added to the end, which means sword but... -shrugs-

**Teme**: Hmn... what better way to put this uhm... 'bastard'...? -sweats- ...is basically what the twins call Lavi...

**Kaizoesou: Kouei Souhen**: Second Phase: Dark Shadow Fragments (I think the japanese sounds cooler... don't you?)

(PS I didn't put Krory's innocence name because I didn't know what it was called... Anyone have any idea...?)

**Kagemusho-mei**: Dark Shadow Warrior (Part of the second phase, just shadows collected into something like a puppet that Stole can control with his innocence power)

**Oya**: Oh My or something like that or Oh Dear or... yeah.. you get the pic...

**AkuTenKae Muzae**: Evil Heaven Change Innocence -literally- Translation sounds a bit weird... but you'll see why I chose that name soon enough... by the way, 'Muzae' means innocence so...

Yeah...

**Ho**: Usually said as Ho~ Means 'Oh' and is mostly said in a 'is that so' kind of way~


	7. Transformation

**D. Gray Man**

**Dance With Darkness**

* * *

**A/N**

Ok, here's chapter six! I'm really sorry about the long wait but... I was having a few problems... Which I will not mention or push onto you. But, yeah, like I promised. You'll get to see Shadow's Innocence form~

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this again...? I DO NOT OWN DGM! T-T

* * *

**~Act Six~**

**"Transform"**

Rrrrrrrrgh-! Shadow growled, his pupils shrinking to slits as his fangs elongated.

Earl blinked, how odd. He thought as he watched.

Black wings ripped from his back, the sound splitting the air, as the Innocence shone, engulfing the cat, as it changed...

Shadow arched his back, as his limbs grew, his paws, and hind legs turning into legs and arms, but his claws stayed, like talons, almost.

His green eyes glowed so green, it was almost white, his fur sunk in, becoming something like clothes, and the fur on his head shrunk back into his scalp, as it grew, becoming semi-long hair that reach his nape, and his ears seemed to move back and grow.

The skin that showed was a pale chalky color as if he spent all his time in the darkness, while his legs, starting just below the knees were furred, almost like boots, but to the claws on each of the five toes of his feet (two feet equals ten toes ^^)...

And furr covered from the waist down to midthigh, almost like fuzzy shorts.

All in all, a stranger, if he had been told that the cat was actually a boy in a costume, could've guessed that he was perhaps fourteen, or fifteen.

As for height, he was a little shorter than Allen -if you didn't count the ears.

The glow retracted until it was only in his eyes once again, the glow so intense, and pure, that it was more of a silverish, grey-green, than its original green.

Shadow crouched, and hissed at the Earl, in a half crouch, his claws barely touching the hard stone and concrete floor, but scratching it all the same, as if it were sponge.

"...Oh dear..." commented the Earl as the light lessened and he saw the end product...

This may end up being some trouble after all...

"Rrrrgh!" Shadow growled, wings rustling, as his ears semi-flattened.

But as always, one ear was swiveled towards his master, in case he was needed...

Earl just watched for the moment, thinking that maybe the wings would slow him down...

Though it was not likely. He knew that the moment he moved, the cat-innocence-creature would attack...

So he did not move...

For now...

* * *

Stole and Wisely continued to fight, though both were more paying attention to the cat and Earl.

"Wow... Parasitic type for a cat? And what is that? That form?" he asked, as he blocked another attack, and sent one out.

"...AkuTenKae Muzae," he answered, having said it before, he blocked and attacked as well.

At the moment it was like watching the Noah and Exorcist exchange blocks and blows in a parry, both moving easily, though neither payed attention to each other, just automatic send, and recieve.

"Evil Heaven Change Innocence...? That's a weird name," he commented, as if they were not fighting, and were but having afternoon tea, and commenting on the brand of tea being used...

"...Not my name for it," was all he said, as if telling the other just what kind of tea it was, and left it at that.

"Ah," he nodded in understanding, "Interesting though, to think that an animal has enough will to control Innocence," he prompted.

"...Not really," was all he said, exchanging another blow for blow.

"...This is a bit boring, don't you think?" asked Wisely, "I mean, neither of us are using our full power," he said, "Not that I mind," he said hastily, "Wouldn't want to meaninglessly waster energy, y'know?" he said.

Stole just nodded. He knew.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the double dumb duo, the twins, Lavi, and Krory were staring at the Cat, "Whoa~ I didn't know he could do that! Did you?" he asked Krory.

"N-No... It's quite amazing..." answered Krory.

"S...So Cool~!" The twins eyes shone at teh transformation, the two exorcists sweat...

Were these two stupid or what...? They thought, for when they had uttered the first 'S', they had thought they were going to attack... Or something...

But... To admire the enemy...?

Were they kids...?

* * *

Miranda was sweating, but though she was just beginning to tire, she was holding up well... Luckily she had very good endurance, despite her low self-esteem...

Lulu Bell was still scowling at the Exorcist... Unable to move...

* * *

Meanwhile, Tykki and Allen just blinked, staring, "W-What the...?" they both said at once...

"D-Did you know...?" Tykki asked, pointing at Shadow, as he turn to look at Allen, sweating slightly.

"No... I... didn't..." he answered, sweating slightly as he laughed nervously... What...?

* * *

Kanda and Cyril stared, and said nothing.

"Wa-how~! That thing is weird," said Cyril not paying attention to Kanda who had his sword stopped by the Noah -who was still pissing him off by the way...

"Hn," Kanda just grunted, and Cyril sighed.

"Geez, you really need to lighten up!" he said, sighing as he let go of the sword...

Big mistake...

"... Whoops..." he blinked, as Kanda nearly cut him in half -luckily his clothes took the fall for him.

"Aw~ Now look what you did to my clothes~ This was my favorite shirt~!" he pout slightly, as he held the the 'hurt' area of the shirt, it was a clean cut though...

Unfortunately he only proceeded to make Kanda even angrier...

"...DIE!"

"Uwah-?"

...Yeah... Kanda and Cyril got along about as well as Kanda and Lavi or Kanda and Allen...

...If they were enemies that is...

Meanwhile, Road and Lenalee were having a catfi- where still fighting over Allen...

* * *

"Rrrrrrrrgh!" Shadow growled at the Earl, his wings rustling agitatedly, as his slit-pupiled eyes watched his every move...

"Ah..." he twitched, "CHOO!" the Earl sneezed, and Shadow threw himself at him.

"Ah-Ah! W-w-wait a second! I'm not ready! It's just a sneeze! A sneeze- Eeeeeeeeeee!" he ran the other way.

Shadow yowled, and slashed at him, barely missing him, and shredding his coat again.

"! Cyriiiiiiiiiil! Mykkkkkkkkkk!" he ran, "Save me~!" he cried clownishly...

"What the..." started Tykki.

"Hell...?" Allen and Tykki both turned and yelled out, seeing the Earl and Shadow headed right towards them.

"DON'T LEAD HIM OVER HERE, YOU FOOL!" exclaimed Tykki, his cig falling out of his mouth as both he and Allen ran for their dear lives.

"Waaaaaaaaaah Shadow! Stop it~ Please! Don't chase me too~!" exclaimed Allen, tears in his eyes.

"Tykkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!" called the Earl, chasing after him.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" exclaimed Tykki.

"Stoooooooole~! Control you caaaaaaaaaaat~!" exclaimed Allen, running. Allen and Tykki were headed right towards he and Wisely, as the Millenium Earl ran after them, and Shadow still chasing him...

"What the-? NOT OVER HERE YOU IDIOTS!" exclaimed Wisely, when he looked over, noticing a few thoughts from Tykki, "DON'T BRING HIM OVER HERE!" he exclaimed, still in lock with Stole.

Stole just stared, sweating slightly, "Uh-oh..." was all he said.

"UH-OH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN UH-OH! CAN'T YOU CONTROL YOUR OWN CAT?" they all exclaimed at once.

"He's not... my cat..." he said, "Shadow is... He only follows me because he wants to," he said, sweating, as even he and Wisely had to run.

So now it was Stole being followed by Wisely, followed by Allen and Tykki, followed by Earl, chased by Shadow...

"I suggest you all run for your lives," he said coolly as he ran.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING?" they yelled from behind him...

Shadow was in 'rage' mode now...

* * *

**A/N**

Alright~ I decided to end this chapter there~ XD Yes, a Cliffy~! XD

Oh geez, I'm hyper... Oh wells~ XP

-er... Ahem! Anyways, I tried to add a little humor to this chapter but... Maybe... I went overboard...? -sweats-

Oh well, somehow I managed not to use any japanese~! DXD Yay~ Or... Well, actually, not using Japanse isn't very fun... T-T Ah well, you can't please everyone huh...

Uhm... I'm currently having a bit of a block, but I will try not to take so long to update next time...

But... We'll see if I'm capable enough...

Also, for those of you also reading Kira GAME or Twilight Evolution, I've got the block for TE, but I've been looking for ways to solve that, and I think I may be on a breakthrough for that! XD And for Kira GAME, I don't really think its all that popular... I'll still update though...

As soon as I figure out how to end chapter two...

Oh, and also. On another note~

I plan to start another fic! XD Uhm... but... the problem is whether or not people will like it...

I plan to try though... It'll be a Family Complex Fanfiction, Family Complex is a manga by Mikiyo Tsuda -also known as Taishi Zaou (Or Zaou Taishi... Dang I can never get the order right, oh well).

But anyways, the manga is really good, and if you haven't seen/read it yet, I do recommend it~

Lately I've also been obsessed with Kyou Kara Maou... again. -sweats- is that weird? Oh well, I've been watching the 3rd Series! of the anime, but they only have 50 chapters online unfortunately... -sighs-

Oh well, but we're getting off topic now. Anyways, if anyone has time check out Family Complex by Mikiyo Tsuda!

And maybe Kazoku Complex, which I may or may not shorten to KAZOCON. The translation does technically mean the same as Family Complex but... Really, I couldn't find a single title more suitable... -sweat- ^ ^'l Eheh...

Well, that ends the author notes~ And for the next chapter... I plan to bring this battle to an 'end'... But how will it end...? And will Shadow ever stop chasing them...?

Well, we'll find out... Next time... In Chapter Seven of D Gray Man: Dance With Darkness...

Act Seven; "Nostalgia"

Oh, and one more thing, not just Kazoku Complex, but I may add a Nurarihyon no Mago X Kuroshitsuji Cross-Fic~

I've even decided there will be three 'Arc's of a trilogy series~ The Demon Trilogy: Nippon Arc, may be coming to a computer near you~

Although I really do feel we went completely off topic in this entire chapter... Even the A/N... -sweats-


	8. Nostalgia

**D. Gray Man**

**Dance With Darkness**

* * *

**A/N**

Ok, sorry about the long wait! I just such a huge block and so much pressure from my 'rents to do... uh, stuff. That I really haven't been able to update any of my stories...

That and I promised myself I would do a chapter of this one before I finish typing up the next chapter to "Twilight Evolution" I'm actually contemplating adding an OC for that one, but not sure yet... Anyways, enough about the other stories! And on with this one! Really am sorry I made the last chapter so short, and there was so much extra, though. -ahem!- anyways, I'm contemplating doing little 'extras' for this story, if anyone wants. So please Review and tell me whether you want me to do extras or not, or if you have any ideas that could be used -with credit to whoever comes up with it of course!

Anyways, debating in my head about a different fic, but I'm thinking I'm gonna try to finish at least ONE of my fics before I put up another...

Or End one on Hiatus, cuz really, if I take on too many, I won't be able to finish any of them! DX

Oh well, good news! Neither this story or Twilight Evolution is going down! And COME ON PEOPLE! Twilight Evolution has MORE reviews than Dance With Darkness! And there's only four chapters! This one has SIX! So please review people!

Anways, onto the Disclaimer... Hmn... who should I have do it today... I really don't feel like saying it...

Ok, I've decided! The who will Disclaimer today's chapter is...

Shadow!

Shadow: (comes on stage) Meow~!

Stole: (follows Shadow) You are an idiot, you know that? Shadow is a cat, he can't speak human...

J(Me): (Glares) Shut up, I made you! And I can make him speak cat -I mean human! ...Or... (evil glint in eyes) I can have _you_ translate~! -grins-

Stole: (sighs) Fine...

J: Great! It's settled! Shadow, m'boy, take it away!

Shadow: Meow~ (purrs) Hrrrrrrrrrrrrh...~ Nyeow!

Stole: ... He said "Disclaimer: J does NOT own D Gray Man, and never will... Though she did make us..."

J: Great! But you said nothing of me OWNING you!

Stole: ...You don't own us...

J: But I MADE YOU! Of course I own you!

Stole: No, you MADE us, but we own ourselves... No one owns us. Especially not you...

J: ...Oh REALLY~? (purrs, looking oddly at Stole)

Stole: ... (freezes) Yes... Uh... why are you looking at me like that...?

J: Oh~ No reason~ Ahem! Anyways, I think the READERS would rather like for the story to start, neh? And while that goes on...

(trails off, dragging Stole away, with a curious Shadow following behind...)

* * *

Last time!:

_"Stoooooooole~! Control you caaaaaaaaaaat~!" exclaimed Allen, running. Allen and Tykki were headed right towards he and Wisely, as the Millenium Earl ran after them, and Shadow still chasing him..._

_"What the-? NOT OVER HERE YOU IDIOTS!" exclaimed Wisely, when he looked over, noticing a few thoughts from Tykki, "DON'T BRING HIM OVER HERE!" he exclaimed, still in lock with Stole._

_Stole just stared, sweating slightly, "Uh-oh..." was all he said._

_"UH-OH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN UH-OH! CAN'T YOU CONTROL YOUR OWN CAT?" they all exclaimed at once._

_"He's not... my cat..." he said, "Shadow is... He only follows me because he wants to," he said, sweating, as even he and Wisely had to run._

_So now it was Stole being followed by Wisely, followed by Allen and Tykki, followed by Earl, chased by Shadow..._

_"I suggest you all run for your lives," he said coolly as he ran._

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING?" they yelled from behind him..._

_Shadow was in 'rage' mode now..._

**~Act Seven~**

**"Nostalgia"**

Stole and the others were still running from Shadow, though his face held no expression while his own cat chased them all down to the ends of the earth and back. There was no way for them to outrun the Innocence-fused cat for long, especially since Shadow didn't seem to tire, the only ones in the group running that didn't seem to tire, were Stole, Wisely, and Tykki.

Allen, on the other hand, was already feeling the drain on his body as his stomach began fighting him for food...

"N-Not now... later... I... promise! Just please let us last until later... I never got to eat my Mitarashi Dango~!" he wailed.

Tykki sweat, "Is that all you can think about when we are all about to be CAT CHOW?" he exclaimed, as they ran on, but even he was about to tire.

"...He doesn't seem to show any sign of stopping..." commented Wisely, as he thought about how idiotic this all was, I mean, a CAT! For god's sake! He was a Noah!

... Well, he changed his tune as he looked back, the menacing form of Shadow seeming to gain.

On second thought, Cats were good, yeah, he didn't mind being CHASED TO DEATH BY A CAT!

Stole on the other hand... Well, he was as hard to read as always, as he seemed to be concentrating solely on running and his own survival, he ignored the idiocy behind him.

Meanwhile, the Earl was starting to tire, "D-Don't leave me... Shi...shi... I-I'm starting to feel.. tired... Ooh~ One of you carry me please~?" he asked, sweating profusely, as he ran.

"No way! This is all your fault!" exclaimed Allen.

"Yeah, sorry Earl, but..." Tykki didn't go on.

"...Just die for us, you'll be reborn," said Wisely nonchalantly, as he ran.

After all, if the Earl was taken by the cat...

Yeah, that was a good idea...

"Just Die," said the other in unison, continuing to run.

Stole though, stayed silent, running, not even breaking a sweat for some reason. It really made one wonder if he hadn't gone through this before...

"Hiiieee~! So cruel~!" exclaimed the Earl, stopping as he forgot about Shadow.

The other stopped and looked back at him, "You brought this on yourself," said Tykki, as the others nodded, thinking the same, while Stole continued running, and immediately turned at the first corner, pulling his soft, thin black kid gloves on tightly, and pulled some things out of his bag...

"Hiiieee~!" cried the Earl again, before he froze, hearing Shadow's growl, and feeling the heat behind him, especially as the shadow of something fell over his hunched form.

Earl turned his head slowly, only to see the sharp canines that were about to devour him, "~!" the ear piercing shriek would be remembered in all their minds that night...

And the savage growl that came afterwards, and the sound of tearing clothe, and the screams of pain.

The others who were now hiding, in case the cat changed his mind and went after them, thought of the Earl pityingly, no way was he going to survive that...

"Eh? Wait a sec... Where did Stole go...?" asked Allen, as they looked out from behind the trash and the pile of trashbags that conveniently, was able to hide the three of them. They all winced, hiding immediately back behind the garbage when they heard another scream and growl, deciding that the peek would NOT be worth it...

"...You're right..." said Wisely, just realizing now that the boy was gone, "He's gone..."

"When...?" started Tykki before stopping, as he thought of something, "...Bastard. When'd he get away?"

There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other. Unsure of what to do now...

The two Noah, and one exorcist decided that they would call a truce... for now.

But there was still a bit of awkwardness between the mind-reader, the one once killed by the half-noah exorcist, and the half-noah exorcist that had once killed the Revived Noah...

What... to do now...

* * *

Meanwhile, said missing Exorcist finally felt himself ready, hearing the screams of the Earl, and the savagery of his cat...

He sweat slightly, looking up at the by now starry sky. Boy had time gone by...

He sighed, knowing that he would have to stop the now Innocence crazed cat before he attacked someone else...

He walked out of the shadows of the alley, black boots making soft 'tap...tap...tap...' sounds as he walked, that would've been creepy and would probably have fit more in a horror scene with a murderer, but there! What was that...?

Something sharp flashed in his hand, the curve of metal -a knife...

But for what? What did he plan to do...?

The three hiding behind the garbage saw him, and Tykki and Allen had to cover Wisely's mouth before he gave away their position, feeling a chill seeing his shadowy figure, as mist had started forming long ago, while they were fighting.

Mist/Fog covered streets only showed slightly.

Soon he could see the indents and the shape of something growling over another shadowy figure on the ground, that seemed to be whimpering now.

"..." Sharp, green eyes flashed to him, a deep rumble in the hybrid-cat's throat, fangs shown and bared, not yet able to make out exactly who was coming towards him... and his prey.

"...Shadow..." The hybrid's black ears twitched, one tilting towards him, but still wary, in case this was a trick.

"Shadow..." he called again, his voice neutral, not giving away his emotions, "Shadow, its me..." he said.

"Hrrrrrrrr..." The growl could be heard from his throat, deep, and not unlike a lion's.

Shadow didn't trust anyone right now, especially as he now had his prey... He would not let anyone take it from him!

"Shhh... it's ok, Shadow..." said Stole calmingly, his voice soft, but calming.

Shadow just watched him come closed, slowly starting to recognize him now that his senses were returning, though not completely, Stole knew...

"Shhh, its ok, Shadow, its just me..." he said softly, as he came close enough to see clearly, but the knife was hidden, and hidden well, Shadow sensed something off, and began growling, about it attack when-!

Shing! The flash of metal caught his eyes, and before he knew it, there was a pain in his chest, and he howled, or rather, yowled, trying to dig the knife out of his chest, feeling the fire so intensely he forgot about his current form, and the opposable thumbs he now had.

The three gasped, having snuck closer, though only in time to see the cat stabbed by its own master! Their eyes widened, he had killed it!

But the expression they saw was neutral, and to them, at the moment, cold, as he watched the cat writhe in pain.

So shocked, they didn't realize that there was no blood, and that he was shrinking until it actually happened, and there was now an unconscious black cat laying on its side next to the silver blade...

And when something next to the cat's body moved, they all screamed...

For what arose was... was...

The Earl! They realized, for the earl was now all scratched up and not only bruised, and battered, and MUCH worse for wear...

But he didn't seem to be able to see, for his eyes were also squeezed shut, his entire face puffed up with all the wounds and inflictions upon it...

* * *

_Shadow's eyes opened, as he blinked, looking around, he couldn't feel his body, only a cool, healing mist around him..._

_His green eyes blinked once, slowly, as he took things in... he was in a dark alleyway, his vision perfect as he watched the street, though his head felt foggy, and he felt like his vision should have been foggy as well..._

Stole looked down at the cat's body, not noticing the others, as he leaned down to pick up the blade, staring at it for a moment, as he hands held it tightly, he didn't realize he had cut himself until he saw the crimson red blood well up, and slide off his hand, and he blinked, seeing that he had cut through the glove and blinked, ignoring the others, who were frantic now, as his silent grey eyes travelled over to the cat, who was barely moving, it seemed that he may have been dead, but Stole knew better...

For this had happened before...

He said nothing as he silently picked up the cat, holding it close, though he was careful of the wound on his hand, he slid the knife into its sheath hidden in his coat, as he tore off a strip of cloth from the black shirt he more underneath his Exorcist's uniform, and pulling the glove off with his teeth, awkwardly bound the wound, before slipping the glove back on, to keep the makeshift bandage in place, and to put pressure on the wound.

By the time the other three noticed him again, he was long gone, and so was the cat...

_Shadow was a kit then, when he had found a shiny round thing in the gutters, trying to reach it. It was shiny and silver, almost like a bell, and he had wanted it. He was young, and a kit, but he knew what he wanted, and he had always been smarter than the others..._

_He reached a paw through the bars carefully, trying to reach the round silver thing, just barely scratching the surface with his claws, but even that small amount of progress made him happy, it meant that he was able to reach it, at least._

_But not yet. Every day, Shadow would go and try to get it, ever since he had first seen it, and now he could finally touch it._

_He was very patient, and the fact that he could now touch it excited him greatly, for it meant that any day now, his paws would be able to reach it, and scoop it up, as he and his siblings scooped the tiny fish from the riverbeds, or the leftover fish, and anything else that the kits and their mother could eat, of course, at first, they had all fed from their mother, but slowly, they were able to hunt, and find more sustenance, only coming back to their mother for milk every now and then, and soon, they would not be with their mother anymore, but he knew that it was just the way of the world, for the cats, he found humans stupid in the fact that it took them so long to be able to fend for themselves -and some never being able to._

_Humans, he thought, as he tried once more to reach it, and gave a slight sigh, retracting his paw, as he only just scratched it as he had just before._

_But soon, he knew, the shining silver thing would be his. He had no idea what it was called, only that it was shiny, and silver, and he wanted it. But he knew he had to be patient, especially as he didn't want the others to find out and try to take it from him._

_Of the litter, he was the youngest, and the smallest, but he knew that didn't make him special, it meant that his brothers and sisters could get more off him, could get more milk, but he knew that in return for his small size he had been given an intelligence beyond his brothers, and he knew their mother knew that, and respected that in him..._

_And made him feel very proud indeed..._

Stole walked down the street, his soft steps muffled by the fog, each step blanketed by the cold fog that permeated the air, making everything smell damp, yet fresh at the same time.

Eventually, he stopped, standing before a two story apartment, that he recognized, he had stayed here before...

_He was wandering, his heart and soul empty, as he ended up in front of this place, somehow, he had made it alive..._

_Somehow. But his parents were gone -and he knew it was all hi fault. If he had not believed that strange man..._

_If only he..._

_No, he stopped himself, he couldn't think of that, when he had awoken after the accident, he had been alone, completely and utterly alone..._

_Just like he was now..._

_A single tear fell from his cheeks..._

_Ciel was dead... His family was dead..._

_And so was his brother... After the fire, he had been unable to find his elder sibling, he had been missing, and he had not spoken to anyone thereafter._

_A woman passed him on the street and noticed him, as he stared blankly in front of him, a single tear falling now._

_"Oh, you poor dear," she said, "Whatever happened?" she asked, as she took a look at his blank crying face, "Shh, now now, it's alright, dear... Everything will be okay..." she said, hugging the poor boy, "Here now, come with me now, and we'll warm you up... You'll be okay," she said, as she led Ciel to her home._

_He wanted to scream, he wanted to tell her everything was NOT going to be okay. He wanted to tell her that he had killed his own family..._

_He had stolen the lives of the ones he loved!_

_...But he didn't, unable to say anything, as the kind woman took him home..._

_He felt another tear fall, as 'Ciel' died, forever..._

Stole stared blankly at the walls before shaking his head, why he had remembered that he had no idea, but it had been the night that Ciel had died completely...

And it was then that Stole was born, the silent, introvert...

The one with no true family, but a single cat, and a man who was as cold as he was, despite being his 'father'.

He shook his head, before he knocked, seeing the light still on, and a woman came out, exclaiming as she saw him, what happened? she asked, Are you ok? she went on, Why are you here at this hour? she asked, before forcing him in...

Yes, it was here that he had met Leverrier, and it was here he was officially reborn as 'Stole' the one who stole the life of his parents, his loved ones...

* * *

Shadow watched as his past self hissed at the grey eyed, silver haired boy, he now realized this was a memory.

He watched as the boy ignored his obvious hostility and held his hand out, only to be rewarded by a scratch. The boy winced but did not react. Shadow's past self's furr bristled, and he watched the boy with distrust as he place a saucer of warm milk on the ground, before backing away two paces, though it was awkward, as he was half knelt down...

_Shadow did not trust this human..._

_But he was cold, and hungry, and the warm milk smelled so inviting..._

_He watched the boy warily before approaching the saucer, and dipped his tongue in, shivering slightly in pleasure as the warmth traveled through his body, and began lapping at the milk with vigor, forgetting about the boy until he finished, and froze, seeing that the boy had moved forward one step, but seeing as he had done nothing..._

_Yet. He forced himself to relax slightly, and studied the boy, as the boy seemed to study him._

_His tail lashed leisurely, as he watched the boy with his bright green eyes. He noticed that he was as much of an outcast to the humans, as he was. He knew that the humans feared people who were different to themselves, just as they feared and would throw things at him, for being black._

_Stupid superstitious humans... But..._

_He looked curiously at this human, a child, probably, he deduced, as he watched him, tilting his head slightly. The boy had made no move to touch him after he had scratched him, and had only winced, not moving too much..._

_Slowly, the boy reached out one black-gloved hand, pausing hesitantly just before Shadow as if he would bolt._

_But Shadow didn't move away -in fact, he rubbed his head against the boy's hand, showing him just where he liked to be scratched on the head. The boy seemed relieved, and continued to pet him, until a voice called out, and he jumped, straightening, just before Shadow, so that the caller did not see him._

_"Ciel! Where have you been! And look at you! You're wet! Have you been playing in the snow again?" the woman reprimanded, though not harshly._

_"...I'm sorry, Lara..." he said morosely, not denying it, though he had not been, "I'll be more careful next time..." he said softly, and meekly._

_The woman called 'Lara' sighed, but smiled gently, "It's alright, I know you will, but come in and warm up before you catch a cold!" she said, as 'Ciel' picked up his empty cup and saucer, and walked over to her._

_"Yes ma'am," he said politely, knowing that she was being very lenient._

_"You know... You don't have to be so formal, Ciel..." she said, kindly, though a little sadly, she didn't know what had happened to scar this poor child, but he was much too well-behaved, and she had actually been happy to find that he would play outside and get wet like all the other lads did._

_"...Of course... Lara," he said, smiling slightly up at her, though it was politely._

_She smiled at him, "Well, go on you little rascal! Let's see what a warm bath, a change of clothes, and then some hot chocolate will do to clean you up," she said._

_Ciel smiled, "...Okay," he said, holding her hand as they walked into the house._

_He took one look back at Shadow, who was watching from the alley, and smiled at him, as if conveying that he would see him agian..._

_And they would, everyday, at noon, when he was let out, he would have a saucer of warm milk out and ready for Shadow, and then they would spend time together, mainly Ciel petting Shadow until one of them left._

_Time passed, and they both grew, though Shadow not by much, being a cat._

_One day Ciel was unable to come, but Shadow waited, wondering what had happened._

_It had been a while since he had last tried to get the round shiny silver thing, and as a wagon passed by, something glinting on it, he remembered it..._

_He decided to try again, and made his way over to the gutter, for some reason, the round silver shiny seemed much closer than before, though he knew it had to be an illusion -he had grown, after all._

_Though he_was _surprised that no one else had taken it already._

_For some reason, it came out easily, and he felt something was odd with that, and sniffed it, batting it a few times, before it glowed, and he lost consciousness, the brightness of the light blinding him, though no one else seemed to notice._

_...Once, he had wished to be human..._

_Once, he had wished to be..._

_Once..._

_A gentle, yet harsh light engulfed him, and only one person noticed..._

_Ciel..._

Stole smiled genially at the woman who had once taken care of him, a soft smile, that had been hard for him to produce, but it was a smile none the less.

To him, it had been a bit awkward, but the woman hadn't seemed to mind, instead, she was bustling, making stew, and berating him, all the while telling him how much she had missed him...

Yes, she was a very kind woman...

It was too bad that he had had to leave this place...

_Lara was a bit late that day, so he had been able to stay out a bit longer, when she had gotten back, she had been flustered, and had urged Ciel to come with her. She had been hired as a cook for a moderately wealthy man, and now they would be payed more._

_She wanted to celebrate, and unable to deny her, and Ciel had agreed._

_But... just this once, maybe nothing would happen._

_As it was, the man wanted them to meet for a formal introduction, and to introduce himself as well, for they had not actually seen each other during her interview._

_And she would not leave Ciel at home, for her beau was out that day, on another hunting trip -for it was his way of life. He hunted game, and traded..._

_So now she insisted he come, and unable to soil her good mood, Ciel went with her._

_It had been a Saturday, and there had been no school -not that he had ever studied, but usually he learned to read and write, which he come kind of do now._

_...Soon they came up to the place, a stately mansion, though for all it was amazing, it gave off an odd air of eccentricity._

_Ciel said nothing as they walked onto the grounds, and as guests, at least for that day, before she officially became the cook. Ciel knew it had only been a matter of time -he knew how good she was at cooking._

_What surprised him though, was that the man was so... so..._

_Well, so like himself in a way... Just different, he knew._

_The moment they had met, his life had taken another turn, another huge change..._

_And they all knew it. Leverrier asked if he was her son._

_She laughed and said no, "Oh no!" he recalled her saying, "He is a child I found a few years ago, alone, and as there was no way to find his family, I just sort of... adopted him," she said, "He's like a son to me," she said, and that had made him quite happy, though he only gave a small smile._

_Ciel had not noticed that Leverrier was watching them like a hawk -him especially..._

_Even more so, when he was drawn to an intricate glass orb that seemed to have, well, some sort of shimmer beneath the first layer..._

_For there seemed to be two or three layers, judging from the texture..._

_He had felt the compulsion to pick it up, and with a cry of fright, when Lara had seen him, startling him into dropping it, making whatever had been inside rush into him..._

_And that was when his life took an even bigger turn..._

_He had been pale, when he realized what had happened, Lara staring in horror at what had happened, as Leverrier strode over to him, and stopped a few steps before him, looking down at him..._

_Studying him..._

_"...What is your name, boy?" he asked, his voice gruff, but not sharp, and he relaxed slightly, for all he could think at the moment, was what would happen now that he broke the orb._

_"...Ciel, sir," he said, voice soft, as always._

_He seemed to think, then nodded, "Alright, Ciel, how would you like to stay here...?" he asked, "Don't worry about the orb, just a replica," he said, waving off the fact that he had broken something that seemed quite priceless -even if it was a replica._

_"Oh, sir! It would be an honor!" said Lara hastily, in his place, as he was staring at him, wide-eyed..._

_He had just broken his orb-thing, and he was now asking if he wanted to be adopted...?_

_Leverrier nodded, not waiting for another answer, "Very well, then, from now on, you will stay here," he said, "I'll have the papers tomorrow," he said._

_Lara nodded, "Yes, sir, I'll have him here in the morning," she said, though she knew she would miss the boy, she knew he would be better off here -and besides, she would be able to see him often..._

_Right?_

_And after that, things went rather normally, and then they went home..._

_Lara had made him get up, very early that morning, and he had no chance to protest the move, for she had had tears in her eyes, before they had gone, and he knew that she wanted him to stay, just as much as he wanted to, though he feared it._

_For after all, if not for him, his entire family would be alive and well, if not poor._

_He knew it was hurting her, but then he promised he would visit._

_And she smiled, sadly, for she knew it was unlikely, though at the time, being a child, Ciel did not realize that..._

_And so he left, but silently worried about his friend._

_Hand in hand, he and Lara walked to Leverrier's majestic home, and he went off with Leverrier, who took him into another room, after Lara had signed some papers, and was escorted to another room._

_He said he could choose another name if he wanted, when he explained what had happened._

_For Hevlaska, guardian of the 'innocence', something which he also explained, had prophesized that the owner of the innocence would be found if it was left there._

_And now it had._

_And_he_was the chosen one, to help destroy the Noah, and the things called 'Akuma', and then he mentioned the Earl and how it happened, and that was when Ciel interrupted him._

_He interrupted someone for the first time, since his family died, "You mean like what happened to me?" he asked, and Leverrier had paused._

_"Well, what happened to you?" he asked._

_And Ciel told him, about what had happened all that time ago. Leverrier just sat there, listening, but at the end, he nodded, "Yes... That sounds about right..." he said._

_"No wonder you were chosen -you survived..." he said._

_And thing went on from there..._

Of course, Ciel had not told him about his brother's arm, only that he had had a brother. So he did not know about the innocence...

And Ciel chose the name "Stolen Deathchild" for he was a child of Death, and he had stolen the life of his family.

Leverrier had said nothing, but from then on, the boy known as Ciel was dead...

And the Exorcist known as Stole Deathchild... was born...

* * *

**That day, Shadow remembered, his memory seemed to scatter, and he lived on instinct alone, attacking people, who he didn't realize were Akuma, and had thought himself a monster, not knowing why, for he could only sometimes control his own body -but it had not been his body anymore...**

It had been the form of his Innocence...

AkuTenKae Muzae...

For days he had rampaged, until the day Ciel -no, Stole, had returned...

_Shadow snarled, fangs bared, his green eyes pupil-less as he was berserk._

_A silver-haired boy wearing the Exorcist black, and holding an orb in hand, the revealed form of his innocence, stood before him. A middle-aged man a little ways behind him._

_Watching._

_Waiting._

_And Assessing, as the boy walked towards Shadow, who snarled._

_The boy walked up to him, offering his free hand, and Shadow -cautiously- took in the scent..._

_He calmed slightly, the scent was familiar for some reason, his shoulders relaxed slightly, as he did, but a movement from behind the boy sent his hackles back up._

_The boy frowned, from a human standard, he would be around eleven or twelve, but he was brave..._

_The boy said something to the human behind him, something Shadow could not understand, as he snarled._

_The man said something back, and nodded, agreeing to something. He called for someone, who bowed and listened, looking surprised, but otherwise following the orders._

_Soon, he returned with a pitcher of warm milk, and a flat bowl._

_"Are you sure?" said the man, looking at the boy, who poured milk into the saucer._

_"I'm sure," his mouth said, as Shadow stared, for he could not seem to hear, his hearing was too good, the slightest noise was increased by ten-fold seemingly._

_"He knows me, and I only know one person other than Lara..." he said, "It has to be him..." he said, and then something else, that Shadow couldn't catch, for a loud noise sounded then._

_But the other man nodded, and took the pitcher, as the boy moved closer, slowly, and leaned forward, offering his free hand again, the orb gone somewhere, while he hadn't been paying attention._

_"Here," he said softly, but seemed loud to Shadow, as he placed the bowl down, "Shh... Here... It's me... remember...? Ciel... It's me..." he said._

_The name rang a bell, and a scene from his memory overlapped with what he saw._

_A boy, hand outstretched, and was scratched, but he didn't give up, the child put a saucer of milk down, and moved two steps back, though awkwardly..._

_Shadow remembered, and his shoulders relaxed, the wings that caused him so much trouble lowering, as he leaned forward, sniffing the milk..._

_And began to drink, shrinking as he did into an adolescent sized black cat, before yawning, and licking his chops, tail lashing, as he blinked slowly, purring._

_Ciel looked relieved, and smiled slightly at the other man who nodded, Ciel held his hands out, and Shadow stood, walking leisurely over, as if it was his own choice, and allowed himself to be picked up, even as the other humans stared, all the humans there except for his old friend, and the man he had spoken to, who was studying the two of them rather than staring..._

Shadow's eyes opened, and he saw a light, and a roof over his head.

For a moment, he was confused, but then remembered...

Most of what happened anyways, he remembered what had happened up to himself chasing the Earl, then, nothing...

And a fuzzy recollection of Stole retrieving him...

And then he had fallen into unconsciousness. His jade eyes looked over to where he heard breathing.

It was Stole, fallen asleep next to him on the bed, Shadow purred, a cat's equivalent of a smile, as he watched his human sleep.

Humans were silly, he knew...

But then again, so were cats, at times...

In the end, he and Stole had relied on each other, almost like brothers, despite their entirely different species, and they had taken care of the innocence that had chosen him for some reason.

For every time Shadow had come near Akuma, or had been riled up, he had changed, now however, he could only sense Akuma, through a kind of cat's sixth sense, for they were unable to part the innocence from him entirely, only seal it...

Shadow looked out the window.

The fog had cleared, and the moon shone down on them all, not quite three quarters full, as he watched, purring, into the night, keeping vigil beside his human companion...

As he always had, since that day, and as he always would...

* * *

**A/N**

Well, that's the end of that. ^^ It ended up being a pretty long chapter this time around! ^^ 6600 words! Well, almost. And that was for the chapter only! XD

Ahem! Anyways, I kind of ended with a sentiment note, but, uh. Yeah...

I think it was pretty good, anyways, reviews please! And I'm telling you! THIS STORY NEEDS MORE REVIEWS!

C'mon people, you can't let TWILIGHT beat this story in terms of reviews, can ya? Especially since that story only as FOUR chapters, while the story now has SEVEN! C'mon! Review!

...I'll gives you a cookies...? -holds a cookie in front temptingly- You know you want to~

Stole: (appears from nowhere, snorting) No they don't, they want to next chapter-

J: You, shut up. Now.

Stole: (O.o'l)... Yes ma'am... (disappears)

J: Now~ As I was saying~ You know you want to~! (winks)

Review that is~

Shadow: Mreow~!

J: You said it kitteh!


	9. Home

**D. Gray Man**

**Dance With Darkness**

* * *

**A/N**

Ugh... I now people have said that my story's going haywire but... Well, I've been trying to think of what will happen now...

I've pretty much written myself into a corner with this one... *sweats* Sorry, I DO intend to continue this story, though...

Oh, but by the time you see this, you'll have the next chapter (namely, this chapter here)...

*shrugs* Oh well, Disclaimer!

Shadow: Meow~

Stole: Right... We don't own D. Gray Man... The only thing that she owns is me, this storyline, and Shadow...

J: And not even that! Well, onto the next chapter then!

And seriously! REVIEW PEOPLES!

Anyways, sorry for not updating til now (Partly due to SATs, and partly due to brainblock... eheh...) and here ya go! Chapter Eight!

* * *

**~Act Eight~**

**"Home"**

By now, morning had risen, and the Exorcists and Noah had decided to come to a truce, seeing how the Noah leader was basically in tatters, and they weren't getting anywhere...

Well, that, and the Exorcists seemed to have a few casualties too -Stole and Shadow were still missing.

Those who had been involved in the little, er, 'fiasco' that had ended in the almost-demise of the Millenium Earl, had said nothing of what had happened, seeing as none of them were one hundred percent sure it had not all been an illusion, or a nightmare...

So the Noah left, and the Exorcists cleaned up, while looking for Stole, and Shadow.

Of the group, two were fuming, one was more depressed than usual, and two other ones were too dead-beat to say anything.

Allen, on the other hand, was thinking about Mitarashi Dango...

Well, that, and how to avoid Shadow like the wind, next time... He felt that he would be having nightmares for a while, because of the incident...

And he started to wonder... How was it that Shadow had an innocence anyways...?

And just what were the two of them hiding? He knew that Stole kept Shadow's innocence 'safe guarded' until it was needed, but...

Why did they need to do that...?

He really wondered...

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Stole was just waking up...

"..." Stole's eyes opened unto themselves, glaring, almost automatically, at the ceiling of the room he was in -this wasn't his room...

And this wasn't his assigned dorm at HQ... he thought, as Shadow got up, and lept over onto the bed, and walked up to his pillow, leaning over to look him in the eyes...

Stole blinked, startled by the sudden appearance of the cat's head so close.

"Shadow..." was all he said, as he got up, stretching his arms, before getting out, and pulling his uniform on.

He was just fixing the B.O. (Black Order) jacket, when the door opened, and Lara entered, holding a bundle of clean clothes, "Oh!" She stopped, startled to see him awake, "Ciel, you're awake?" she said, blinking at first, but then looking relieved, "Thank goodness!" she said, "You appeared last night all scratched up at our door, and just keeled over!" she said, "Imagine my surprise when you did!" she said, but with a kindly voice.

"Oh, and look at you!" she said, scolding him, "Take those clothes off! They're in ruins! Here now, I brought you a fresh set of clothes, you can change into that for now," she said, fussing over him, as she tugged the jacket off -there were large rips in it, and tears, "I'll fix this for you before you go," she said, before her expression softened, "It's been so long since I last saw you..." she said quietly, feeling overly emotional, "You've... grown up!" she said, tears coming to her eyes, as Stole stood a bit awkwardly, unsure how to respond.

His one true weakness, he supposed -he couldn't interact very well with females...

He never had been able to...

After a moment, where he tried to comfort her (well, it kind of worked... probably), she wiped her tears away, and smiled ruefully at him, "Sorry, I've been quite emotional these days..." she said, "Now then! You get changed, and leave those ruined clothes right on that table there, and get on down for breakfast!" she said in that no nonsense tone, that she had used in the past, before leaving to give him some privacy.

He sighed, relieved -she was still the same ol' Lara...

* * *

Soon, he had finished changing, and had gone downstairs, wearing a gray turtleneck, and black pants that seemed to suit his slander frame, he still wore his Order boots, though, and a fresh pair of dark grey socks.

When she saw him, Lara exclaimed over him, about how he had grown... etc., etc. ...

At any rate, she promptly forced him to sit down at the dining table, and served him breakfast -bacon, eggs, toast, and some warm honeyed citron tea.

Shadow, on the other hand, was too busy lapping up his saucer of warm, honeyed milk to say or do anything, other than twitch his tail every now and then.

And as soon as she was sure he was eating, she left to mend his clothes, and do a few other chores, as well.

By the time he was finished eating, she had put the laundry to wash, and had cleaned his uniform, and was going to get some needle and thread to mend it.

Once he was done, he washed his dishes -and Shadow's- as well as whatever else was in the sink, and put them away, familiar with the house, since she had net really done anything to change it. The 'order' was still the same...

Although there were new things, things that, he was sure, belonged to her 'fiance'. Of course, he wasn't sure they had married yet, though with how she was, he though maybe they were.

So, in any case, when he was done, he told Lara he would be going out for a bit of fresh air.

She agreed, and told him she should be done the mending by noon, and bid him farewell.

Stole nodded, and looked at Shadow, would he want to come?

His question was answered, when the cat gave him a miffed look, and proceeded to saunter past him, nose in the air, out of the door.

Stole could only chuckle at this -of course...

* * *

Back at Base, the others reported to Komui before getting his permission to do a search, for their comrade.

Komui agreed, and told them to split into groups of two and to look -after they rested and ate a little, after all, he couldn't have them faint could he?

And judging from the way Allen was, he would keel over if he didn't get some food soon.

So they all split up for the moment, and rested their own way -Allen, while a huge breakfast that rivaled all his other breakfasts; Lenalee, by taking a soak, to loosen up, and taking a nap, before she went to eat; Krory, by cleaning himself up, eating, then taking a nap, while Kanda cleaned up, meditated, then ate; Lavi, by falling asleep in the bath, waking up, eating breakfast, then being forced by Bookman to do some work before he left; and Miranda, by taking a well deserved shower, and rest...

For some reason she just wasn't very hungry... Instead, deeming to drink some soothing tea, and get ready for the search, later...

All of them, were feeling very at home at the moment, and no one said or mentioned anything about their missing member, until nearly noon, when they all decided they'd rested quite long enough...

* * *

By noon, Stole and Shadow had gone everywhere they could think of, the old schoolhouse, the market -where he happened to find a very pretty piece of jewelry that he just knew would look good on Lara- and even around their old haunts, where they would meet each other.

He also bought some cake, unable to resist the smell of it coming from the bakery, and ended up buying a whole cake, which he planned to share with Lara, and Shadow.

By the time he'd gotten back, Lara was making lunch, and was quite surprised, when he came back with a box of cake, and a smaller box which he gave her.

She looked quite taken back, and protested quite a bit until, gently, but firmly, he told her to open it.

Nestled inside the silken lining of the little box, was a beautiful jeweled pin that took her breath away.

"Oh Ciel, I couldn't possibly!" she said, trying to return it, but Stole shook his head, and folded his arms behind his back.

"It's yours," he said, absolutely refusing to take it back, "Besides, I really don't think it'd look very goo d on me, don't you think?" he said jokingly, raising a brow at her.

She blinked, and giggled at the thought, "N-No! I suppose you're r-right!" she said through her laughter, as he took the pin, and put it in her hair, making her blush a little, and feel much younger than she was!

It was around then, that someone stomped in through the front door, causing them to look up, as a call of "I'm home, honey!" came from one of the other rooms.

"Oh! I'm in the kitchen, dear!" she called, as Stole smiled a bit, and stood aside, as a man walked in, and lifted Lara, spinning her around despite her protests, before giving her a hug.

"And how is my sweetheart doing today, eh?" he asked, with a grin.

"Oh! Dear! Not now!" she said, blushing almost crimson, and like a little girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar at naptime, "We have a guest!" she said, as he put her down, "But if you must know, I'm doing quite well!" she teased, "As you should very well know!"

He grinned, but looked a bit puzzled when he said 'guest', and looked around, before seeing Stole, and pretended hurt, as he looked at his wife, "Now Dear! How could you?" he asked, faking woundedness, in a manner that made it seem like a huge blow, though his eyes where shining with mischief, "You don't like younger men now, do you?" he asked, wiggling a brow.

"Oh, dear!" she blushed, "No! This is Ciel!" she said, "Remember?" she prompted, "The little boy I used to take care of!" she said.

With that, his eyes lit with understanding, "Ah, is that so?" he said, before turning to Stole with a bow, "Very sorry for the, ah... 'misunderstanding'," he said, with a grin that made him seem years younger.

He could really see why she loved this man, he shook his head, "It's quite alright," he said calmly, "I'm just here to visit -I'll be going after lunch," he said.

"Ah, is that so..." he said, looking just a mite disappointed, "Well, it's very good to meet you in any case!" he said, "Lara's always telling me about you," he said, with a wink. "I'm Stephen, by the way," he said, holding a hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stephen," he said, "I'm... Ciel," he said, decided to just use his old name, since it would just confuse Lara.

And if she trusted, and loved him, he would trust him.

"Now, now, boys!" said Lara, waving the ladle at them, "Sit down! Lunch is ready!" she said.

"Mn~!" said Steph, taking a huge whiff, as he rubbed his stomach, "Smell great!" he said, beaming at his wife, who giggled.

"Oh you!" she said, reprimanding him, though teasingly.

He grinned, as they all sat down to Lunch...

Stole was feeling very at home here...

And he knew, that Shadow agreed, at least, somewhat...

They were home...

* * *

**A/N**: In any case, I know a lot of people have been thinking that this story has started to get off track, and I agree! But Like I've said, I seem to have written myself into a corner... haha... -sweats- ^^'

Anyways, I'm trying to get out of said corner, but its hard! But hey, at least I'm trying! Cuz I really don't want to put this on Hiatus... But...

Maybe I should...? ^^' just for a month or so, to re-read D. Gray Man, and see if it inspires me again...

What do you all think? If you think its a good idea, tell me! If not, I'll still try my best! ^^

Anyways, Reviews please~! XD And thanks to all who reviewed previously! XP

I do know what I'm doing for the next chapter, so no worries about that one! Though it may take a while for me to get that one up. ^^

The next chapter will be called "Lost and Found"


	10. Lost and Found (Preview)

**Dance With Darkness**

A **D. Gray Man** Fanfiction

* * *

**~Act Nine** (PREVIEW)

* * *

**"Lost and Found"**

* * *

Stole and Shadow left for the Black Order a bit later than they had expected to leave -but by the time night fell, they had finally gotten back to the Order.

He had returned to find an utterly depressed (well, for the most part. Kanda didn't actually care, hah) group that practically tackled him when they saw him.

"Where were you?" "We looked for you everywhere!" "Hey... Do I smell cake?"

"Cake? What cake!" someone yelled.

Stole sighed, "I apologize. I bumped into an old... friend, and we spent more time recuperating than I expected," he explained. "And yes, I brought Cake," he said, holding up a large parcel.

"Woohoo! Cake!" exclaimed Allen, chippering up immediately.

"Allen!" Lenalee reprimanded, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Typical Allen.

"What~? I'm hungry!" he said, a finger at his lips as he pouted.

Lavi rolled his eyes, "You're always hungry, Al," he said.

"Am not! And don't call me Al~!" he whined.

Stole couldn't help a small smile that twitched on his face.

Someone gasped, "OH MY GAWD! STOLE'S LAUGHING!" someone yelled and they turned.

Stole blinked.

"Nuh-uh! He's smiling- WHOA! He's smiling!" exclaimed Allen, before they all turned to him.

Confused, Stole blinked, the smile disappearing, "Huh?" he said intelligently. (J: Note, sarcasm -Stole: Hey!)

"He is not!" scoffed someone -Stole was too dizzy from being spun around to face everyone to tell.

"He was to! He's just dizzy now! See? He can't even stand straight now!" exclaimed Allen.

"Tche, Liar liar pants on fire!" someone called immaturely.

He was pretty sure he heard Allen blow a raspberry...

Gawd they were so immature! He thought, unable to help the slight snort and and the stream of laughter that escaped, tears spilling from his eyes a bit, as everyone stopped, and stared -he was laughing...

* * *

By time they all settled down, the cake had been split between all the exorcists there, though, sadly, Komui didn't get much seeing as he was the last there -of course, Lenalee, being the nice girl that she was, had saved a slice for him, along with some coffee she had brewed for him, seeing as he was actually _working_this time...

(J: -le gasp!- He did his work! Komui: Hey! I do my work... sometimes...)

Allen, of course, had eaten the most, and Shadow and Stole had shared a slice, seeing as he wasn't too into sweets at the moment (a certain _someone_ had stuffed him full at her house) and sat with a cup of tea, politely declining when Lenalee offered coffee, explaining that he was more of a tea person (having been raised that way by Leverrier -not that he would ever admit it).

The oddest thing, though, was when some of the others seemed to practically bounce off the walls -just how much sugar had they had...?

He was pretty sure the cake didn't contain all that much... right?

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, so I know this is short, but, if you were paying attention *points up* This is ONLY A PREVIEW!

So... yeah, I thought I'd put SOMETHING up for now, but... I'll probably just end up re-writing this story once I get other stuff outa my system (NO, I don't do drugs... If I did, my typing would not be this precise, and I probably wouldn't be able to get on Fanfiction anyways, cuz I'd be dead).

Yeah... Anyways, since so many people seem to like this story, I'm not gonna take it off, but I doubt I'll be able to update anytime soon...

So for those that have been eagerly awaiting the next chapter... *bows*

I'm VERY sorry! Please don't kill me! DX

And to those that have no idea what I'm talking about... You probably won't be here, so...

Yeah...

Ahem-! *cough* That's it for now, but this story will continue...

Eventually. That's a promise! ^w^


End file.
